Deux personnes si différentes, et pourtant
by Aliice-Bloody
Summary: Harry et ses amis refont leur septième année à Poudlard après la mort de Voldemort. Hermione a changé physiquement mais reste une griffondor pure et dure, Drago a changé ses opinions, mais reste serpentard malgré tout... DM/HG /!\ Guimauve
1. Arrivée à Poudlard

**Poudlard Express **

_Ce matin, je me réveillais en sursaut. C'était la rentrée et j'avais hâte de revoir Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et tous les autres. Le professeur McGonagall, en tant que nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, avait fait redoubler tous les élèves de 7ème année car, comme l'année précédente avait été... mouvementée, nous n'avons eu que très peu de vrais cours. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de nous accorder une année de plus pour apprendre ce que nous n'avons pas pu étudier l'année dernière. De plus, cette année s'annonce tranquille. Plus de Voldemort et plus de mangemorts... Car ceux qui étaient encore vivants étaient à Azkaban, qui était maintenant gardée par des sorciers, les détraqeurs ayant été proclamé trop promptes à changer de camp.  
>Je me levai et descendis dans la cuisine pour me verser un bol de céréales. Ma mère s'y trouvais déjà, sirotant son café.<em>

- Bien dormi ma puce ?  
>- Oui, merci je suis pressée de revoir tous mes amis !<br>- Surtout Ron pas vrai ? Me demanda-t-elle un sourire narquois scotché à ses lèvres.  
>- Maman, on en a déjà parlé, tu sais que je n'aime p...<br>- Tu sors avec lui, non ? Me coupa-t-telle.  
>- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...<p>

- Alors où est le problème ? M'interrompit-t-elle encore une fois.

Je laissais couler. _Ma mère pouvait vraiment être pénible certaines fois. Elle ne cessait de m'embêter pour que je lui parle de mon petit ami, pour qu'elle puisse ensuite me taquiner. Cela commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, surtout après deux longs mois en sa compagnie. Après avoir terminé mon petit déjeuner, je décidais de monter et commençais à me préparer. Après une bonne douche je m'habillais, un haut simple blanc et un jean gris, j'allais me positionner devant la glace. En deux mois j'avais pas mal changé, j'avais plus de formes, notamment au niveau de la poitrine, et mes cheveux descendait jusqu'à mes épaules en une longue cascade brune, j'étais enfin parvenue à les discipliner. Je me maquillais un peu puis redescendis pour aller prendre le Portoloin qui me conduirait à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express.  
>Arrivée là-bas, Ron, Harry et Ginny m'attendaient déjà. Je me précipitais dans les bras de Ginny ainsi que de Harry, je souris à Ron qui avança vers moi pour m'embrasser. Quelle sensation étrange...<em>

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !  
>- Toi aussi tu nous a manqué Hermione ! Surtout à Ron à vrai dire, me dit Ginny en souriant.<br>- Ginny tais-toi ! Grimaça Ron.  
>- Hermione tu es vraiment superbe ! Comme tu as changé en deux mois ! me dit Ginny.<br>- Merci, mais vous trois aussi ! Harry tu as encore grandi ! Tu me dépasse maintenant d'une tête et demie ! tous rigolèrent.

_Ginny avait aussi changé, elle était plus féminine et s'habillait mieux, je pense que c'était surtout pour plaire à Harry, ses cheveux étaient longs et lisses, Ron était le seul à être toujours le même._

- On devrait monter dans le train sinon il va partir sans nous, on parlera quand on sera installés, nous dit Ginny.

_On monta dans le train, et Ron me prit la main une fois à bord. Il avait les mains moites.  
>On cherchait désespérément une place mais rien, les seules places de libres étaient celles du compartiment de Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson... Magnifique !<br>Je remarquai que Drago avait beaucoup changé lui aussi. Il avait bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé._

__Flash Back__

_C'était un mois après la mort de Voldemort, je me promenais dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse pour voir les nouvelles boutiques qui s'y ouvraient, je m'étais arrêtée devant une vitrine débordante de livres, j'entrai et fis un tour dans le magasin. A un moment je l'aperçu dans un coin, Drago Malefoy, en train de lire un livre. Il avait des cernes violettes, la peau extrêmement pâle, ses cheveux non coiffés ni soignés étaient presque blancs. Je continuai de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux, gênée, j'avais de la peine pour lui, ça devait être dur de voir son père partir pour Azkaban tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Alors que j'entamais mon sixième tour de la boutique je trouvais enfin un livre qui m'intéressais. Malheureusement il était près de lui. J'eus à peine le temps d'effleurer le livre qu'il m'adressa la parole._

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Je clignais des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.  
>- Bonjour, répondis-je étonnée.<br>- Toujours aussi obsédée par les livres à ce que je vois Granger, tu ne trouves pas que tu es déjà suffisamment une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Me lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur, ce qui eût le don de m'énerver.  
>- Mmh... dommage, moi qui m'attendais à une vraie conversation avec toi.<br>- Je suis un Malefoy, se justifia-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.  
>- Merci, je pense avoir compris après sept années de cours avec toi, les Malefoy n'ont pas de cœur tout le monde le sait. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai été stupide de répondre à ton « bonjour ». Comment j'ai pu croire que tu avais changé ne serai-ce qu'un peu ?<p>

_Il se leva furieux, jeta son livre à terre, puis partit. J'avais eu le temps de voir une larme couler sur sa joue, à ce moment j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre sans cœur et que malgré les apparences, il avait peut-être un cœur puisque mes paroles l'avaient blessées. Mais que tout ça n'était peut-être dû qu'à son éducation. Son père était-il cruel au point de pousser son fils à ne rien ressentir en dehors de la haine ? Voilà que je commençais à imaginer des hypothèses sur le cas de Malefoy. Je devais vraiment me sentir coupable. J'ai fais verser une larme, au grand, à l'imperturbable, à l'impassible, Drago Malefoy._

__Fin du Flash Back__

_Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas de cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux avaient repris leur couleur initiale et étaient un peu plus longs avec une mèche devant les yeux qu'il repoussait avec sa main. Harry me tira de mes pensées en prenant la parole._****

**- Il n' y a aucunes places ailleurs. On peut s'installer ? demanda Harry essayant d'être le plus poli possible.**

_Malefoy hésita mais voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, acquiesça. Il fallut se serrer pour tous être assis. Je me retrouvais donc collé à Malefoy, qui lui était à coté de Parkinson – je me demande si ils sortent encore ensemble ? - , mais bon, je n'étais pas la seule à plaindre: mes chers amis étaient collés les uns aux autres et surtout Ginny qui elle était collée à __Blaise, celui-ci fit une grimace qui me fit sourire, il y eu un silence pesant jusqu'à ce qu'une quatrième année ne vienne nous voir._****

**- Excusez-moi, mais le professeur McGonagall demande M. Malefoy et Mlle Granger pour une réunion d'information de préfets en chef. **


	2. Réunion de Préfetsenchefs

**Reunion de Prefet en Chef **

**POV Drago **

Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, _je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard, surtout pas avec Potter et ses amis. S'il n'y avait pas Blaise et Pansy, je pense que j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas y retourner, mais ma mère m'aurait sûrement fait une crise, elle voulait que je me passe outre mes préjugés et je j'essaie de ma faire des amis dans d'autres maisons et que je sois plus gentil avec les Sang-de-Bourbe... surtout que maintenant les Sangs Purs ne signifient plus rien. Moi ami avec Granger ?Totalement contre-nature ! Surtout qu'elle ne voudrait jamais m'adresser la parole après ce qui c'était passé au Chemin de Traverse, elle avait mal prit ce que je lui avais dit. Même si c'était vrai, elle m'avait dit que je n'avais pas de cœur, cela m'avait fait mal – plus que je ne l'aurai voulu - car elle ne savait pas ce que je supportais, elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait. Une larme avait même coulé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je pleurais, mais je ne le faisais jamais en public, pour plus de dignité. Si il me reste de la dignité. Je me préparai et m'habillai déjà en Serpentard, je n'avais aucune envie de me changer dans le train.  
>Je pris mes affaires, ma valise et descendis. Je regardai ma mère, toujours aussi triste, elle ne s'était toujours pas remise du départ de mon père. Moi, grâce à Blaise j'avais réussi et ça se voyait physiquement.<br>J'étais arrivé à la gare où m'attendaient déjà Blaise et Pansy, j'arrivai vers eux et Pansy me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser – on sortait toujours ensemble. Mais je n'ai rien senti comme si je n'avais plus de sentiments, je lui rendis son baiser pour voir mais toujours rien... j'en parlerais avec Blaise ce soir. Mais en attendant, je me contentais de repousser Pansy._

-Tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui est là-bas, la bande de Potty !

_Je me retournai et vis Granger arriver, elle avait tellement changée... elle était superbe. Ses formes étaient là où il fallait, elle portait une légère touche de maquillage et ses cheveux, avant hirsutes, avaient l'air doux au touché maintenant – je me surpris à vouloir tendre la main pour vérifier mon hypothèse._

- Tu as froid mon Dragichou ?  
>- Non, pourquoi ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme sa !<p>

_Elle me montra mon bras : j'avais la chair de poule. Est-ce que j'aurais eu des frissons en voyant Granger ? Non, c'était impossible, quelle idée ! Pansy me prit la main et m'entraîna à bord du train où l'on s'installa, quelques minutes plus tard Potter et ses amis arrivèrent, ils nous demandèrent s'ils pouvait s'installer, j'acceptai. Granger dû se mettre à coté de moi car toutes les autres places étaient prises. Je ne cessais de la regarder, même lorsqu'une quatrième année entra et nous demanda à Granger ainsi qu'à moi de la suivre. __Weasley avait remarqué que je regardais sa petite amie, sûrement un peu trop à son goût car dès qu'elle se leva il essaya de l'embrasser. Malheureusement pour lui, nous étions tous si serrés et il est tellement maladroit qu'il a trébuché sur la jambe de Blaise qui me fit un clin d'œil pas très discret. Je ressentis de la rage monter en moi, ce qui me surprit, pourquoi étais-je énervé ? Je serrai les poings. Ce n'est que Granger après tout et je n'avais aucun droit sur elle ! De plus, elle restait une sang-de-bourbe, même une sang-de-bourbe avec de belles formes. Je décidai de ne pas y penser et suivit la quatrième année en silence._

**POV Hermione**

_J'avais remarqué que Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de me regarder ce qui ne plaisait pas à Ron, il avait essayer de m'embrasser quand je me suis levée, mais fut stoppé dans son élan par le pied de Blaise à qui je sourit discrètement. Malefoy sortit, je le suivis, la quatrième année nous montra le chemin puis retourna à son compartiment. Quand on entra on vit deux autres élèves, un de Poufsouffle que je n'avais jamais vu et Luna de Serdaigle, je lui souris et allai m'asseoir avec elle. McGonagall commença son discours lorsque tout le monde fut assit._

- Bonjours mes chers Préfets-en-Chef, j'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes vacances.  
>Malefoy baissa la tête.<br>- Bien, en tant que Préfets-en-Chef vous avez droit à des privilèges, comme par exemple le droit de vous promener jusqu'à 11h dans les couloirs au lieu de 10h, vous avez une salle de bain privée se trouvant au 7ème étage et juste à côté un dortoir privé avec une chambre pour chacun de vous, à l'intérieur vous trouverez tout le confort nécessaire, bien sûr vous n'êtes pas obligé de dormir dans la chambre des préfets. Il est interdit aux autres élèves d'y entrer, cette salle est réservée aux Préfets-en-Chef, vous devez faire des rondes tous les soirs, vous devez être au moins deux. Avez-vous des questions ?  
>- Peut-on quand même inviter des amis ? Demanda le beau brun qui est préfet en chef de Poufsouffle.<br>- Non, désolée Mr With, d'autres questions ? Non ? Dans ce cas, nous nous reverront à Poudlard.

_Elle transplana jusqu'à Poudlard, Luna se tourna vers moi et me dit quelle allait vendre quelques exemplaires du Chicaneur et qu'on se reverrait à Poudlard. J'acquiesçais, puis elle s'en alla. Je regardais Malefoy, il était toujours assis, le Préfets-en-Chef de Poufsouffle, le dénommé With, arriva vers moi. Je remarquai qu'il était grand et qu'il avait les cheveux brun assez longs qui lui allait plutôt bien. _

- Bonjour, tu es Hermione c'est ça ?  
>- Qui la demande ?<br>- Je m'appelle Peter With.  
>- Enchantée, lui répondis-je d'un ton sans réplique. Il ne sembla cependant pas comprendre.<br>- Je voudrais bien faire ta connaissance, si ça te dit bien sûr.  
>- Bien sûr, parvint-je à lui dire avec mon sourire hypocrite le plus réussit.<br>- Cool alors on se revoit à Poudlard ?  
>- Oui à tout a l'heure ! Réussis-je à lui dire, les dents serrées.<p>

_Il me sourit puis retourna avec ses amis, Malefoy se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Tu es juste la nouvelle cible de With.<br>- Tu le connais ?  
>- Oui et ça m'étonne que toi tu ne le connaisses pas !<br>- Pourquoi donc ?  
>- Il est connu pour son grand tableau de chasse je pensais qu'il t'avais déjà parlé.<br>- Tu es ridicule. Je ne me considère pas comme une cible et je sais reconnaître un dragueur, je ne suis pas naïve à ce point.  
>- Je suis ridicule et sans cœur, intéressant...<br>- Tu t'en souviens ? lui demandais-je gênée.  
>- Oui, comment oublier ? En fait c'était la première fois qu'on me le disait. Jamais personne n'avait osé me le dire en face. Même si je sais que tout le monde le pense.<br>- Je suis désolée...

_Je lui offris un faible sourire et il me le rendit. Il avait un si beau sourire, je n'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais je décidais quand même de prendre ma défense. On ne fait pas craquer Hermione Granger avec un petit sourire !_

- Mais si tu avais été un peu plus gentil et si tu ne m'avais pas, pendant ces six (ils étaient pas censés redoubler leur 7ème année ? Donc sa fait sept et non six non?) années, insulté, je n'aurais sûrement pas réagi comme de cette façon !  
>- Ma mère veut que je sois plus gentil donc...<p>

Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Je m'excuse.  
>- Drago Malefoy s'excuse ? m'exclamai-je avec un grand sourire.<br>- N'en rajoute pas !  
>- Cela m'étonne.<br>- C'est bien ce que je vois, lâcha-t-il.  
>- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?<p>

Il hocha la tête.  
>- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais quand je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas de cœur et que tu t'es levé j'ai cru voir - dis-moi si je me trompe – une larme couler su...<br>- Tu as raison, cela ne te regarde pas et tu te trompes.

_Il partit furieux en claquant la porte, comme nous étions dans le même compartiment je dû le suivre pendant le trajet il ne me parla pas mais il me regarda d'un air noir qui me fit froid dans le dos, je décidais d'accélérer le pas et arrivais la première là où l'on était assis, Blaise était à côté de Pansy donc moi je me mis à coté de Ron. Malefoy arriva quelques secondes après moi, je le regardai puis baissai la tête, je ne le comprenais pas, pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Il était passé de gentil à furieux et il s'était même excusé. Il avait changé ça c'était sûr, mais pas complètement il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Je le regardais de nouveau mais, grosse erreur il me regardait lui aussi, toujours aussi furieux. J'essayai de ne plus penser à lui mais c'était dur, il m'intriguait, je décidai de me reposer un peu, je mis donc ma tête sur l'épaule de Ron qui déposa un baiser sur mon front. J'ai soudai été prise d'une furieuse envie d'essuyer mon front avec ma manche, j'étais incroyablement énervée contre moi-même ! J'avais enfin eu l'occasion de parler tranquillement avec Malefoy et d'en apprendre plus sur lui et j'ai tout fichu en l'air à cause de ma curiosité ! Je fermais les yeux pour éviter de fusiller du regard le malheureux en face de moi – qui se trouvais être Harry – mais je ne parvint pas à m'endormir._


	3. Dans le train

**Arrivée **

_Quand je me suis enfin décidée à ouvrir les yeux nous étions presque arrivés, tout le monde dormait sauf Malefoy qui me regardait toujours mais ses yeux ne me lançaient plus d'éclairs, il c'était calmé. A mon plus grand soulagement. _

- Bien dormis ?  
>- Je ne dormais pas. Tu m'as donné mal à la tête, tu es si lunatique.<br>- Il ne fallait pas parler de choses qui fâches...  
>- Je prend note.<br>- Écoute, je sais que je n'ai rien fais pour le mériter et que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de moi mais...je me demandais si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on oublie toutes ses années et qu'on reprenne à zéro ?  
>- Tu as raison... je t'en veux. Mais même si je faisais abstraction de mon opinion sur toi, eux ne le feront pas, lui dis-je en désignant Ron et Harry du menton.<br>- Je comprends, seulement ce n'est pas à eux que je le propose. Je veux savoir ce que toi tu en penses.  
>- Oublier toutes ces années va s'avérer être extrêmement difficile mon cher.<br>- Je te laisse réfléchir. Donne-moi ta réponse dès que tu en as une.  
>- D'accord. Mais n'espère pas trop. J'ai la rancune tenace.<p>

_Il sourit, je regardai par la fenêtre pour commencer à réfléchir d'un coté je voulais bien mais d'un autre cela risque d'être très compliqué et je ne voulais pas perdre mes amis pour avoir voulu donner une chance à Malefoy, car sur si j'accepte je deviendrais sûrement amie avec lui, il avait changé, j'en étais certaine. Mais avant d'accepter, je devais encore y réfléchir. _

- Malefoy, si j'accepte - ce qui n'est pas encore sur -, j'aurais une condition : Ron et Harry ne doivent pas le savoir - ils ne comprendront pas. Ginny et Luna elles comprendront peut-être, mais pas les garçons, ils sont trop butés. Et je ne compte pas perdre leur amitié pour la tienne.

- Très bien, c'est toi qui vois. Mais si ils sont vraiment tes amis, ils devraient accepter ton choix.

_Je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps et esquissais un petit sourire, ce qui le fit sourire également. J'allais reprendre la parole mais à ce moment là, Ron remua et ouvrit les yeux. Malefoy perdit son sourire en moins d'une seconde et moi je fis comme si de rien n'était et jetais un regard distrait par la fenêtre._

- Hermione, mais avec qui tu parlais ?

_Oh non ! J'espère qu'il n'avait rien entendu de ma conversation avec Malefoy ! Je haussais les épaules. Mais il comprit bien vite que le seul à ne pas dormir était justement Malefoy._

- Tu parles quand même pas avec Malefoy ? S'exclama-t-il écœuré.  
>- Elle n'a sûrement pas besoin de ton consentement pour parler avec quelqu'un Weasley, lâcha Malefoy.<br>- Toi je t'ai rien demandé l'albinos !  
>- Ron calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il a raison. Je parle avec qui je veux. Même si cette personne est Drago.<br>- Mais je... attend. Comment tu l'as appelé ?

- Je l'ai appelé par son prénom: Drago. Grandit un peu Ron ! On ne va pas l'appeler Malefoy toute notre vie !

- Si justement ! Dit Ron qui était vraiment en colère cette fois-ci. On pouvait le voir à son teint cramoisie.

_Il avait dit ça tellement fort qu'il réveilla tout le monde. Heureusement pour moi, nous étions arrivés, Harry avait du mal à se réveiller, Ginny et moi sommes sorties les premières, suivit de près par Blaise et Malefoy, Pansy était partie avec d'autres filles de Serpentard. Pendant le chemin nous croisâmes Hagrid qui nous dit que nous irions à pied jusqu'à Poudlard. Avec un soupir collectif, on commença à monter jusqu'au château, nous avions environ dix minutes de marche pour y arriver. _

- Qui sont les autres préfets en chef ? me demanda Ginny.  
>- Il y a Luna, pour Serdaigle et... commençais-je.<br>- Luna vraiment ? M'interrompit Ginny.  
>- Oui, moi aussi j'ai été surprise, pour Serpentard il y a évidemment Drago Malefoy et un certain Peter With pour Poufsouffle. Tu le connais ?<br>- Il est super mignon, il parait qu'il est sorti avec beaucoup de sorcières, ici à Poudlard, s'enthousiasma Ginny.  
>- Bof, il a l'air sympa et c'est vrai qu'il est pas trop mal, mais je ne pense pas être intéressée par ce genre de type, soupirai-je.<p>

Ginny étouffa une exclamation et me fit les gros yeux.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
>- Tu n'as donc rien trouvé d'autre pour le qualifier que « sympa » et « pas trop mal » ? couina ma meilleure amie.<br>- Il a juste voulu faire connaissance avec moi – j'ai accepté par politesse – mais devant son petit air dragueur-amateur et sa petite moue sans doute considérée comme charmeuse par beaucoup de filles, j'ai eu du mal à garder mon sérieux. Ce genre de garçon ne me plaît pas.  
>- Ron est très jaloux Hermy, Peter est beaucoup plus beau que lui et tu as quand même accepté ? S'indigna-t-elle.<br>- Je sais bien mais il ne pourra rien faire avec moi, à par « connaissance » comme il me l'a demandé. Et puis Peter n'est pas le seul à être beau à Poudlard, - d'ailleurs il y en a de bien plus séduisants - si Ron devait piquer une crise dès que j'adresse la parole à un garçon, on ira pas loin.  
>- Oui tu as raison... Malefoy lui aussi est vraiment très beau garçon, me dit Ginny le plus naturellement du monde.<br>- Pourquoi tu me dis ça de cette façon ?

Je n'aurai pas dû poser cette question, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer sa réponse.

- J'ai juste remarqué qu'il ne te quittait pas des yeux. Et tu sais, si vous vouliez parler tranquille, il fallait sortir du compartiment, ou alors au moins vous assurer que nous dormions VRAIMENT. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi tu vas lui donner une seconde chance ?  
>- Il a changé depuis l'année dernière et il m'a semblé honnête – mais je n'ai jamais dis que je lui accordais une seconde chance !<br>- Les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours les bonnes. Mais je te fais confiance et si tu juges Malefoy comme étant digne d'être ton ami, alors je l'accepterai – parce que je sais pertinemment que tu vas la lui donner sa chance. Par contre, ne me demande pas d'en faire autant.  
>- Merci Ginny et je t'en prie, n'en parle ni à Harry ni à Ron pour l'instant, lui dis-je en l'enlaçant.<br>- Et pour Peter ? M'interrogea-t-elle.  
>- Aucune importance. Il n'est pas un problème.<br>- C'est qui Peter ?

C'était Ron qui venait de parler.

_Nous nous retournèrent et aperçu Harry et Ron arriver derrière nous, en même tant je ne réussi pas à m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Malefoy. II parlait avec Blaise, tous les deux rigolaient, je voulais encore le regarder quelques secondes mais Ron était déjà à coté de moi et s'empressa de m'embrasser avant que je détourne la tête. Ron redemanda qui était Peter et se fut Ginny qui lui répondit._

- Tu savais qu'un certain Peter With s'intéressait à ta petite-copine ?  
>- Quoi ? Cet abruti de With ? Après Malefoy !<br>- S'il te plaît, Peter voulais qu'on faire connaissance avec moi et je parlais à Malefoy parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas dormir, et puis il a changé tu sais, lui dis-je pour défendre Malefoy et essayer de le convaincre de son changement.  
>- Oui, bien sur, et moi je suis Merlin ! Rigola Ron, bientôt imité par Harry.<p>

_Je laissais tomber. Avant de parler de Malefoy à Harry et Ron, je devais m'assurer que mes dires étaient fondés ! On arriva à Poudlard, et prîmes tous place dans la grande salle en silence. Je m'installais et McGonagall commença son discours de bienvenue. _

- Bonjours chers élèves et bienvenue au Nouveau Poudlard ! Pourquoi nouveau ? Car nous avons quelques changement en ce qui concerne certains endroits et lieux, donc une carte est disponible juste là-bas. E_lle montra un tableau à coté de la porte de la Grande Salle_. Pour les anciens la salle commune des Gryffondor est au 7eme étage, celle des Serdaigle au 5eme, celle des Poufsouffle au 3eme et que celle des Serpentard n'a pas changé et est donc au cachot. Les places des cours ont aussi changées de place mais vous pourrez le voir sur le plan et un nouvel endroit se trouvant à coté du terrain de Quidditch est ouvert grâce à Mr. Weasley nous avons pu faire installer une piscine, j'espère que vous avez emmené votre maillot de bain.  
>Pour les joueurs de Quidditch, les recrutements se font par les capitaines, celui de Gryffondor: Harry Potter, Serdaigle : Cho Chang, Serpentard :Drago Malefoy et Poufsouffle :Peter With. En ce qui concerne Mr. Malefoy et Mr. With, ils sont aussi les préfets en chef de leur maisons donc ils auront des sous capitaine :Blaise Zabini et Mathiew Land pour les aider...<br>Il y aura deux bals cette année, un pour noël et un de fin d'année, vous pouvez déjà commencer à inviter, cette année ce sont les garçons qui invitent les filles.

_Elle continua sont discours pendant dix bonnes minutes, on entendit plusieurs fois le ventre de Ron gargouiller, ce qui le faisait rougir et déclenchait l'hilarité générale. Une piscine. A Poudlard ? C'est une des choses les plus étranges qu'il ne se soit jamais passées dans cette école ! Mais j'en étais quand même très heureuse, il faisait de plus en plus chaud ses derniers temps et une petite baignade nous ferai à tous du bien. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être que certains sang-purs pourrait changer leur avis sur le monde moldu et ses inventions._

_La fin du dîner approchait. Quand nous avions terminé de manger, nous montions directement dans les dortoirs pour ranger nos affaires qui y étaient déjà. Pendant le trajet Ron me prit la main pour me montrer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour Malefoy et Peter, __même si je doutais fortement qu'il l'ai digéré. Je l'embrassai sur la joue pour le remercier, arrivée devant la salle des Préfets-en-chefs je leur souhaita bonne nuit et leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'oubliais immédiatement le sentiment de nostalgie qui m'avait envahit quand j'ai appris que je ne serai pas dans le dortoir avec les autres filles : la salle commune était splendide ! Les couleurs étaient neutres mais les symboles des différentes maisons étaient présents à plusieurs endroits. Au dessus de la cheminée, on pouvait voir un lion, le lustre et les bougeoirs étaient formés de serpents, le symbole de Poufsouffle, un blaireau se trouvait sur le grand tapis qui occupait tout l'espace central et on pouvait apercevoir des ornements autour de la cheminée que représentent des aigles. Les couleurs des toutes les maisons étaient elles aussi bien présentent: les sofas étaient rouge, les coussins bleu et bronze, verts et argents et jaunes et noirs. De vieux meubles en bois vernis complétaient l'ensemble. Trop fatiguée pour mettre mes affaires en ordres, je montais directement dans ma chambre -la porte était ornée d'un lion - mis ma chemise de nuit. Juste avant de m'endormir j'avais pensé à Malefoy, si je devais accepter ou pas sa proposition. Je sais que Ron ne l'accepterai pas, mais en même temps, il n'était pas concerné. Accepter et perdre, peut-être l'amitié qui nous lie Harry, Ron et moi, ou refuser et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais ça, je pense que je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je finis par m'endormir avec toutes ces questions sans réponses..._

**Point de vue de Drago**

Alors que la vielle chouette avait commencé son discours, un bruit de gargouillis monstre se fit entendre du coté des Gryffondor. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai tourné la tête, ce bruit ne pouvait provenir que de l'estomac de Weasley. Néanmoins, j'eus l'occasion de voir Granger esquisser un faible sourire, elle devait sans doute se retenir d'éclater de rire devant son petit ami pour ne pas le vexer. Elle avait un beau sourire._  
>Le repas se termina en silence, je vis partir Granger et les autres. Merde, Weasley avait vu que je la regardais et se hâta de lui prendre sa main. Hermione lui fit une bise sur la joue et je ne pu retenir un léger grognement. Non mais vraiment, qui mériterai de sortir avec Weasley ? Personne ! Elle est trop intelligente et posée pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un idiot. Malheureusement pour moi, Blaise avait entendu mon grognement et me demanda des explications. Je me contentais de lui dire « plus tard », à cause de Pansy. Ce que fit alors Weasley m'énerva encore plus, alors que la porte de la grande salle se refermait sur eux, il me fit un sourire vainqueur. Je ne réussi pas plus à retenir mon poing de s'écraser sur la table – faisant ainsi sursauter tous les Serpentards – que je n'avais réussi à retenir un grognement tout à l'heure. Quand nous fûmes dans la salle commune Blaise et moi, seuls, il se tourna vers moi et me dit:<em>

- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as grogné quand tu as vu que Weasley et Granger se tenaient la main et s'embrassaient ? Et que ensuite que t'en est pris à la table ?

Il m'avait sorti ça d'un trait. Sans même prendre la peine de respirer entre ses deux phrases.

- J'en sais rien ! C'est juste que quand Hermione l'a embrassé je me suis dis...  
>- Attend ! Tu l'as appelé <em>Hermione<em> ? Me coupa-t-il.  
>- Heu...<br>- Elle te plaît, c'est ça ?  
>- Non ! Tu es fou !<br>- Je te connais depuis longtemps mon vieux et même quand Pansy se faisait draguer par With, tu n'y portais pas autant d'importance.  
>- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne le répéterai pas et surtout ne te fou pas de moi !<p>

- Je suis tout ouïe Drago.

- Quand je l'ai vu, en montant dans le train, je l'ai vraiment trouvé très jolie, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire quand elle le faisait aussi – elle a un beau sourire – et quand j'ai vu Weasley s'approcher d'elle – ce sale abruti – elle a tourné la tête juste avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur la bouche, j'ai été obligé de me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire devant vous ! Et puis ensuite, elle est venue dans le compartiment avec nous et elle était assis à coté de moi, jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'un jour Weasley serai encore plus rouge que la fois où il a dansé avec la vielle MacGo en quatrième année. Et elle sentait bon la vanille. Sa sonne vraiment neu-neu une fois dit à voix haute. Je trouve ça trop bizarre.  
>- Hum... Et est-ce que qu'elle avait l'air de faire attention à toi ? Elle était troublée par sa présence ?<p>

Il se fiche de moi c'est pas vrai !

- Ne te fiche pas de moi Blaise ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Enfin tu te rends compte, c'est Hermione Granger ! Je ne devrai rien ressentir du tout en la voyant !  
>- Tu veux peut-être que j'aille la voir ? J'ai toujours voulu jouer les intermédiaires.<br>- Non mais tu t'entends quand tu parles ou il y a un bourdonnement dans tes oreilles qui couvre tout ? J'ai essayé de lui parler. Je lui ai proposer une trêve. Enfin, une sorte d'amitié plutôt.  
>- Elle a répondu quoi ? Me demanda-t-il, à nouveau sérieux.<br>- Elle ne m'a pas donné de réponse claire. Elle tient beaucoup à Potter et Weasley et elle dit qu'ils ne comprendront pas si elle accepte. Et elle veut surtout pas qu'ils soient au courant, je lui ai dis que je la laissais réfléchir.  
>- C'est bon signe, elle envisage déjà de te laisser ta chance si elle pense à ce qu'elle devra faire si elle accepte. Elle t'a appelé par ton prénom ?<br>- Oui, une seule fois. Devant Weasmoche, pourquoi ?  
>- Comme ça. Elle sourit quand tu lui parle ?<br>- Parfois oui. Elle m'a fais un grand sourire quand je lui ai dit que je lui laisser du temps pour me donner sa réponse. Mais, elle sourit à tout le monde, ça ne veut rien dire.  
>- Je suis presque certain qu'elle acceptera, en tous cas, si elle refuse, elle le fera à contre-coeur.<br>- Et tu sais ça parce que... ?  
>- Parce que je connais les filles ! S'indigna-t-il.<br>- Et depuis quand, _Môsieur l'expert en psychologie féminine _? Rigolais-je.  
>- Oh arrête ! Peter m'a renseigné sur le comportement qu'adoptent les filles quand tu leurs plais.<br>- Il a de l'expérience, il pourrait facilement la séduire non ?  
>- Sûrement. Pourquoi ?<br>- Il s'intéresse aussi à Hermione. Elle a accepté quand il lui a proposé de faire _connaissance._..  
>- Ah ! Tu as avoué ! Tu as dis qu'il s'intéressait <em>aussi<em> à elle. Donc elle te plaît. Tu serai quand même pas jaloux parce qu'elle a accepté sa demande elle qu'elle réfléchit encore à la tienne ?  
>- N'importe quoi !<br>- Tu pourrai très bien l'aimer Drago. Elle est devenue très belle, elle est intelligente, courageuse et fidèle. En plus elle a caractère. Si tu étais avec elle, je le comprendrais facilement, elle a tout pour plaire cette fille. Même si c'est une Gryffondor.  
>- Merci Blaise, ça me touche beaucoup mais comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y aura rien entre elle et moi.<p>

- Vas-y. Continu à t'auto-persuader.  
>- C'est une sang-de-bourbe Blaise ! Un sang pur et une sang-de-bourbe ne peuvent être ensemble ! Arrête tes insinuations. Elle est devenue jolie pendant les vacances et je l'ai trouvé attirante – physiquement – c'est tout.<br>- C'est se que tu pense ?  
>- Bien sur ! Il n'y a aucune autre explication !<p>

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Je te demande si tu le pense vraiment, quand tu la traite de sang-de-bourbe.

- Évidemment ! Je ne l'aime pas et ne l'ai jamais aimé !  
>- Je suis sur que tu l'aimera. Et Pansy alors ?<br>- Je reste avec elle.  
>- Tiens, en parlant du loup...<p>

_Pansy arriva et se mis sur mes genoux pour m'embrasser langoureusement, voyant que je ne lui rendais pas son baiser, elle me regarda surprise, je lui souris et lui dis que je n'étais pas d'humeur et que j'étais fatigué. Elle paraissait déçue, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Avant que je sorte de la salle commune des Serpentards pour me rendre dans mes appartements de préfets, elle m'interpella._

- Je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ? En privé, me dit elle

_J'acceptais et Blaise alla se coucher._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? m'enquis-je  
>- Nous n'avons plus 13 ans, et je voudrais qu'on aille plus vite. Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Mais oui Pansy... Écoute, je t'ai dis que j'étais fatigué, lui dis-je, agacé par son comportement.  
>-Ce n'est pas la première fois et je trouve que tu as changé.<br>- Changé comment ? M'alarmais-je.  
>- Tu es plus <em>gentil,<em> tu n'as presque pas insulté Granger, et tu n'as plus raillé Potty et sa bande.  
>- Ma mère ma demandé de ne plus me comporter de manière puérile et d'être plus <em>gentil<em>. Avec tout le monde.  
>- Depuis quand tu écoutes ta mère Drago ?<br>- Depuis que mon père est à Azkaban ! Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle ai d'autres ennuis, elle en a déjà assez. Et si je ne te plais plus maintenant, très bien. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai supporté, alors tais-toi.  
>- Normal que je ne sache rien, tu ne me dit rien ! Parle-moi Drago !<br>- Non ! Çà va merci. Maintenant, si tu le permet, je vais aller me coucher.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je sortis de la pièce où nous nous trouvions et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

- Si tu vois Blaise, dis-lui que je suis dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chefs.  
>- Je suis désolée... l'entendis-je murmurer avant de la porte ne se referme sur elle.<p>

_Je me dirigeai d'un pas rageur vers mes appartements. Sans vraiment prendre le temps d'admirer la déco de la salle je regardais les différentes portes afin de trouver ma __chambre. J'allais vers celle ornée d'un serpent, quand j'aperçus, un lion, sur la porte juste __à coté. Génial, j'avais oublié que je vais devoir partager mes appartement avec elle. _


	4. Première matinée

**Première Matinée****  
><strong> 

_Quand je me réveillais j'étais d'une humeur festive. Il faisait très beau et le soleil perçait déjà à travers les fenêtres. Je m'habillais et me rendis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor._

- Coucou tout le monde, bien dormis ? leur demandais-je

- Bonjour Hermione, me salua Ginny.  
>- Ron a ronflé toute la nuit, je te souhaite bien du plaisir Hermine, dit Harry en baillant.<br>- Qu-quoi ? Ce-ce n'est pas de m-ma faute ! Bafouilla Ron qui rougit jusqu'au oreille. J'ai faim moi, si on allait manger, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Comme si il pouvait en être autrement ! S'exclama Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ginny et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les salles de bain des filles avec nos vêtements propres – que j'avais pris soin d'emmener – mais quand nous arrivâmes à destination, la queue était si longue que la perspective d'une douche était anéantie. Je me tournais vers Ginny, le regard malicieux._

- Ginny les préfets en chef on une salle de bain privée, normalement je n'ai pas le droit elle réservée aux préfets, mais si on ne s'attarde pas personne n'en saura rien.  
>- Hermione tu es géniale ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'utiliser cette salle de bain, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.<br>_Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions prête. J'avais décidé de mettre un robe d'été noire à fines bretelles, serré autour de la poitrines et du ventre et évasée à partir des reins. Le bas était formé de plusieurs niveau de tissu léger et ondulés._

- Waouh ! Hermione tu es magnifique !  
>- Ce n'est qu'une robe voyons ! Et toi aussi tu es superbe – Harry doit être fier.<p>

_C'est ce moment-là que choisit Drago pour faire son entrée fracassante. Il n'avait pas prévue qu'elle soit ici, mais puisqu'il devait lui parler, autant le faire maintenant._

- Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? 

Ginny – qui n'avait pas oubliée qu'elle n'était pas censée être au courant d'une trêve quelconque – me prit le bras et commença à le secouer très légèrement en me murmurant

- Tu as entendu ? Il a dit « s'il te plaît » non ? Je trouve ça bizarre.  
>- Dégage mini-Weasley ! S'écria-t-il. Il avait entendu ce que Ginny avait murmuré à Hermione et avait pensé bien faire en redevenant grossier, puisqu'Hermione ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant. Mais il se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant les yeux de cette dernière lui lancer un regard d'avertissement.<br>- C'est toujours le Malefoy qu'on connaît. Bon, puisque vous voulez_ parler_. Je vous laisse.

_Avant de partir Ginny me dit quelque chose tout bas, pour ne pas que Drago l'entende ._

- Hermione ce matin j'ai parlé à Ron. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre. Il le déteste plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Surtout n'oublie pas que Drago est un Serpentard et un Malefoy par dessus le marché. Après c'est toi qui décides. Quoi que tu fasses, je sera toujours là, d'accord ?

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, sans répondre.

_Ginny s'en alla. Je ne voulais pas perdre Ron ! Je devais vraiment faire attention avec Drago, je ne veux pas perdre une amitié pour une autre._

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Lui demandais-je après un long silence.  
>- Tu es superbe aujourd'hui<em>.<em>  
>- Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu voulais me dire, et Ron m'attend...<br>- Weasley t'attend, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.  
>- C'est mon petit ami Drago et je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, tu comprends ?<br>- Donc tu refuses mon amitié pour ce nul qui te sers de copain ? S'énerva-t-il.  
>- Je tiens beaucoup à lui Drago ! Toi tu aimes bien Pansy, et pourtant je ne t'en blâme pas ! Je peux oublier ses dernières années avec un peu de temps, mais je ne peux pas devenir ton amie sans risquer de perdre tous ceux que j'ai déjà ! Je suis vraiment désolée.<p>

_Sans un mot, il se rua dehors et claqua la porte. Ginny m'attendait dehors. Sans préambule elle me lança:_

- Tu as refusé.  
>- Oui... répondis-je, même si je savais que c'était une affirmation et non une question qui attendait une réponse.<br>- Tu voulais accepter.

Là encore, c'était une affirmation mais je répondis tout de même.  
>- Oui, il a changé tu sais, mais je ne veux pas perde Ron.<br>- Je suis désolée Hermione. Ron ne te mérite pas tu sais, rajouta-t-elle pour essayer de me faire sourire.  
>- ...pas sa faute, marmonnais-je.<p>

Bien sur, toute ma bonne humeur avait disparue et maintenant, j'en voulais même un peu à Ron. Oui, je _voulais_ essayer de devenir amie avec Drago. Était-ce mal de ma part ?

_Elle m'enlaça et prit le chemin de la grande salle pour déjeuner, quand j'entrai je vis Drago parler avec Blaise, Ron cria mon prénom et les deux tournèrent la tête leur moi et me regardèrent, je baissais la tête et avançais avec Ginny vers nos petit-amis respectifs.  
>A la fin du repas nous avions cours de métamorphose – avec les Serpentards - , arrivés là-bas, le professeur McGonagall nous annonça que pour que nous puissions nous mélanger – les maisons différentes – nous serons avec des élèves différents à chaque cours.<em> 

- Je vais vous attribuer un partenaire pour cette séance: Mr. Malefoy avec Mr. Weasley, Potter avec Mlle. Parkinson, Granger avec Zabini, Londubat avec Mr. With, Miss Lovegood avec...

_J'étais avec Blaise ! J'aurai préféré être à Coté de Cormac ou même Pansy – enfin, non, peut-être pas Pansy – plutôt que d'être à côté de lui ! Tout le monde alla s'asseoir à coté de son partenaire, mais encore une fois je n'étais pas la seule à plaindre, Ron et Drago l'un à coté de l'autre. Tiens, ça commençait déjà mal, Ron dit quelque chose à Drago qui dut l'énerver car lorsque Ron alla s'asseoir, Drago lui lança un sort qui le fit trébucher et il s'étala de tout son long devant toute la classe._

- Espèce de … commença Ron  
>- Est-ce que ça va ? Le coupais-je, avant qu'il n'insulte Drago devant McGonagall.<br>- _C'est bon, ça va ! Dit-il en lançant des éclairs à Drago._  
>- Tu es vraiment idiot tu sais Dr...Malefoy ! M'exclamais-je.<p>

Il avait remarqué que j'ai faillis dire son prénom, mais au lieu de prendre ça comme une marque quelconque d'attention – après tout, j'aurai aimé pouvoir mieux le connaître et devenir son amie – il le pris mal.  
>- Ah oui ? C'est ce que tu penses <em>Granger<em> ? Me demanda-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur Ron, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

__Granger___ ? Pourquoi Granger ? Enfin c'est mon nom, mais il m'appelait Hermione ce matin. L'avais-je à ce point blessé dans son orgueil ? Je me sentais mal, je voulais parler mais j'avais l'impression que les mots resterai coincés dans ma gorge. Je pris une inspiration et me lançais quand même._

- C'est ce que ton comportement démontre en tout cas ! Il aurait pu se faire très mal ! Réussis-je à dire.  
>- Oh, oui se serai <em>tellement dommage<em>, pas vrai ? S'exclamèrent quelques Serpentards présents dans la salle de classe.  
>- S'il vous plaît calmez-vous Mr. Malefoy ! Weasley relevez-vous, Miss Granger, retournez à votre place. Et maintenant restez calmes ! Je ne vais tout de même pas vous coller dès le premier jour.<p>

_Je retournai à ma place toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Ginny avait raison, c'est ___ça___ le Malefoy qu'on connaît. J'ai bien fait de refuser sa proposition, même si j'étais encore sure qu'il avait changé. Un rire me tira de mes pensées. C'était celui de Blaise qui rigolait en me regardant._

- Quoi ? Dis-je un peu agressive.  
>- Rien, - pas la peine de t'énerver - seulement ça me faire rire que tu puisses le croire idiot.<br>- Bien sur oui !  
>- A d'autre Granger, me répondit-il en tournant la tête vers le tableau.<br>- Je le pense vraiment. Il est immature, puérile et inconscient !  
>- D'accord. Puisque tu le dis. Et donc, tu détestes Drago ?<br>- Pourquoi ? Répondis-je méfiante.  
>- Simple curiosité de ma part.<p>

Un sourire malicieux ornait ses lèvres.  
>- En quoi ça te regarde ? Maintenant tais-toi. Je veux suivre le cours.<p>

Heureusement pour tout le monde, ce n'est pas un double cours de métamorphose. Quand la cloche sonna, j_e commençais à ranger mes affaires quand Blaise insista encore une fois:_

- Alors ? Tu le détestes ?

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que Drago arriva, je continuais donc de ranger mes affaires et je me levais. A ce même moment Pansy arriva et embrassa Drago qui lui rendit son baiser, Blaise me regarda ensuite._

- Oui.

J'avais craché ce « oui » comme si je voulais à tout pris me débarrasser de la corvée d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre par l'affirmative. _Je pris mon sac et sortis sans attendre mes amis, pour ensuite me diriger vers un coin tranquille dans le parc de Poudlard, là où j'étais certaine d'être seule. J'avais deux heures de libres à présents, j'allais pouvoir me __reposer un peu. Dur ce début d'année. Je m'assis contre un arbre à l'écart des autres. __Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées quand deux personnes arrivèrent et qu'une s'assit coté de moi. Je levais la tête et vis Drago et Blaise qui était debout appuyé sur l'arbre. J'allais me relever quand Drago m'attrapa le bras pour que je reste assise._

- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! On a rien à ce dire à ce que je sache, pestais-je.  
>- Hermione...<br>- Ah, tiens ! Maintenant c'est plus _Granger_ ? Toujours aussi lunatique à ce que je vois ! L'interrompis-je.

_J'essayai de me défaire de la poigne de Drago mais il était trop fort, heureusement mes deux meilleurs amis arrivèrent. Dire que je pensais être tranquille ici._

- Lâche la Malefoy ! Lui cria Harry.

_Drago me lâcha et se leva pour rejoindre Blaise qui s'était redressé à présent._

- Si tu la touches encore une seule fois Malefoy, je te jure que tu passera un mauvais quart d'heure, dit Ron énervée  
>- Tu me fais rire Weasley, tu n'arrives même pas à rester debout et à marcher correctement, dit Drago d'un ton nonchalant, pas impressionné pour un sou.<p>

_Ron sortit sa baguette, mais Drago et Blaise vifs comme l'éclair, avaient déjà sortis la leur quand Ron avait encore la main dans sa poche. Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Est-ce que pour une fois ils peuvent discuter au lieu de se battre ? La violence ne résout rien. _

- Ron ! Arrête tout de suite ! Range immédiatement ta baguette ou je ne répond plus de rien !... RON !  
>Il prit un air dégoûté mais rangea docilement sa baguette dans sa poche.<p>

_Drago et Blaise rigolèrent devant l'air qu'avait pris Ron._

-C'est un bon petit toutou, c'est bien ça, il aura peut-être une récompense, dit Blaise d'un ton moqueur. Ce qui entraîna presque aussitôt les ricanements de Drago qui se changèrent vite en rire.

_J'allais de nouveau m'énerver quand tout à coup, je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que j'entendais rire Drago, un vrai rire joyeux. Après tout, c'est vrai que c'était assez drôle mais tout de même... alors que j'avais presque oublié de me mettre en colère, Drago en rajouta une couche._

- Je ne sais pas si un chien jaloux peut en avoir une.  
>- Jaloux de toi ? Plutôt crever Malefoy ! C'est plutôt toi qui est jaloux de moi !<br>- Ah bon ? Première nouvelle ! J'_envie_ un Weasley... mais pour quoi donc ? Certainement pas pour leur_ immense_ fortune.

Ron devint rouge comme une tomate mais dit quand même:  
>- Oui tu es jaloux ! Tu aimes Hermione ! Tu n'arrête pas de la regarder ! Je t'ai vu hier soir, dans la grande salle ! Et tu es jaloux de moi parce qu'elle est avec moi !<p>

Il avait terminé cette phrase tout rouge – d'embarras ou de fureur ? - en pointant Drago du doigt.  
>- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir une copine je te signal. Et je ne suis absolument pas jaloux.<p>

_C'en était trop ! Qu'ils décident de se disputer, d'accord ! De se battre, je m'en fiche ! Mais __Ron n'avait pas à me mêler de cette histoire ! Folle de rage, je décidais d'aller ailleurs. Ron et Harry me suivirent._

_- Non, laissez-moi seule pour l'instant, leur criais-je._

_En voyant leur tête je me rat rappais._

_- Euh... je veux dire, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, d'accord ? On se voit en Potion plus tard._

Et je partis.

Je les entendit maronner un vague « à plus tard ».

J'allais sous un pin, près du lac noir. J'espère vraiment que personne ne va venir me déranger cette fois.


	5. Première dispute

**Première Dispute **

_Nous sommes arrivés les derniers en cours de potion et encore une fois nous étions avec les Serpentards._

- Merci de nous honorer de votre présence. 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Comme vous le savez tous, cette année, vous n'aurez pas le choix de votre voisin. Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné une liste, ce n'est donc pas la peine de venir pleurnicher chez moi parce que vous n'êtes pas satisfait de votre place, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Je vous préviens, cela ne va pas vous plaire. Potter avec Lovegood, Weasley avec Zabini, Cang avec Londubat, Granger avec With...  
>- Quoi ? S'écria Ron.<br>- Un problème peut-être Mr. Weasley ?  
>- Oui et un gros ! Hermione n'ira pas av...<br>- Vous réglerez ça avec le professeur McGonagall, maintenant si vous le permettez je vais continuer, l'interrompit le professeur Rogue.

_La malchance me poursuivais ! J'allais m'asseoir le plus loin possible des deux donc bien au centre, la table de Ron était juste à coté et avant que Drago ne s'assoient il le mit en garde qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me parler, ce qui fit rire Drago. Même pas deux secondes s'étaient écoulées quand il se tourna – malgré l'avertissement de Ron- et que..._

- Hermione, tout à l'heure je voulais te dire...  
>- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, coupais-je.<br>- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il calmement.  
>- Je suis le cours.<p>

C'était la seule chose qui me soit passée par la tête. _Il n'insista pas et le cours se finit en silence, même Peter ne m'avait pas parlé, je me levais et sortis avec Harry et Ron, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours._

_La journée se termina vite à mon plus grand soulagement, Drago ne m'avait pas reparlé même si nous avions encore eu un cours en commun. Ron, Harry et moi avions finit la soirée avec Histoire de la Magie, Ron s'était endormit ce qui fit perdre 10 points à Gryffondor. Tout en marchant vers la Grande Salle pour allez dîner, Harry et moi parlions car Ron n'était pas venu avec nous. _

- Ron ne viens pas avec nous ? lui demandais-je.  
>- Non il ma dit qu'il devait aller voir Luna mais j'en sais pas plus, me dit Harry sur le ton de la prudence.<p>

Il avait certainement peur d'en avoir trop dit. Pourtant je ne suis pas une fille jalouse ! Je ne vais pas faire une crise parce que Ron est allé parler avec Luna, elle est aussi mon amie.  
>- D'accord.<p>

P_endant le trajet on croisa Ginny qui voulais me parler seule à seule. Harry accepta et continua de marcher._

- Alors avec Drago ? S'enquit Ginny.  
>- Ça ne s'est pas arrangé...<br>- J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé en métamorphose ce matin...

Je ne voulais pas le dire mais tant pis !  
>- Ginny tu avais raison ! J'ai eu tort, c'est un Serpentard c'est vrai. Mais je le regardais dans les yeux dans le parc tout à l'heure, et il avait l'air si gentil ! Mais il change de comportement tellement rapidement ! Il m'appelle Granger, puis Hermione et puis je redeviens Granger, et puis, Hermione et...<br>- C'est un Malefoy Hermione ! A quoi tu t'attendais exactement, dis-moi ?  
>- Tout le monde peut changer... et tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.<p>

Ginny se retenait de rire à présent.

Je suis stupide n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Bien sur que non Hermione !<br>- Je m'attache trop a lui alors ? J'ai en moi le vague espoir qu'il devienne meilleur, et je me sens bête de penser ce genre de choses !  
>- Un peu oui, mais tu es avec Ron, et lui avec Pansy donc...<br>- Oui je sais, j'ai Ron et lui, Pansy ! Criais-je presque.

J'avais craché le prénom de cette face de pékinois.  
>- Hermione ? Ginny avait l'air déboussolée.<br>- Je les vus embrasser et j'ai détesté ça. Je_ l'ai_ détesté. CETTE SALE FACE DE BOULDOGUE ! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça Ginny ? Dis-moi enfin ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'un sale petit insecte qui ne méritait pas Malefoy, parce qu'elle est vide, sans cervelle, sans personnalité, sans espoir de changement. Au moins lui, essai de changer. Ne serai-ce qu'un peu !

_Elle m'enlaça et dit que sa irai jusqu'à ce que je me calme enfin. On entra dans la Grande Salle, la première chose que je vis était Luna, je regardais à la table des Gryffondor. Pas de Ron. Mais Harry qui nous attendait, quand j'allais vers la table des Serdaigle juste à coté de celle des Serpentard, je regardais Drago et Blaise: ils riaient. Je ne fis pas attention et allais voir Luna. _

- Luna !  
>- Oh, bonjour Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?<br>- Très bien, je te remercie. Dis, tu n'aurai pas vu Ron ?  
>- Non, pas depuis le cours de Potions. Pourquoi ?<br>- Ron a dit à Harry qu'il allait te parler.  
>- Ah oui, mais pas longtemps, il est sortis peu de temps après.<p>

_J'entendais toujours les même rigoler, j'allais les voir, convaincue qu'ils savaient quelque chose._

- Où est Ron ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, dit Drago en souriant.<br>- Drago ! Où - est - Ron ? Lui demandais-je en détachant bien chaque mot.  
>- Aucune idée... Ah si, tourne-toi il vient d'arriver.<br>_Je me retournais. Il venait juste d'entrer._

_- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que... enfin, c'est seulement..._  
>- Seulement tu t'emportes trop vite Herm...Granger, tu vas me laisser finir la phrase que j'essaie de te dire depuis ce matin?<p>

_J'allais dire oui quand quelqu'un m'enlaça. Ron._

- Je crois que ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors... me dis Drago en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, en oubliant presque Ron accroché à moi.  
>- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? dit Ron.<br>- Je te cherchais.  
>- Avec Malefoy ? renifla-t-il<br>- Pas _avec _Malefoy, _chez_ Malefoy. Oui je pensais qu'il savait quelque chose, vous vous détestez et eux rigolaient...

_Il m'enlaça le sourire aux lèvres, sûrement parce qu'il était content que je le cherche. Il me prit la main et me tira vers la table des Gryffondor. Pendant le repas je me sentais observée. C'était Drago, quand il vit que je le regardais aussi il me sourit. J'allais sourire à mon tour quand Ginny me donna un coup de coude, pour me faire revenir à la réalité et à cause de Harry, assit en face de moi et Ron à coté de lui._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! Grommela Ron dans sa barbe.  
>- Qui donc ?<br>- Malefoy bien sur ! Qui d'autre ? S'emporta Ron.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Premièrement, parce que c'est Malefoy – ce qui est une raison amplement suffisante - , deuxièmement, si il te regarde encore une fois je le tue, et troisièmement, parce que c'est un idiot qui se croit supérieur aux autres !  
>- Arrête d'être jaloux Ron. En plus il a changé ! Lui dis-je.<br>- Tu veux rire Hermione ?  
>- Non je suis sérieuse, il n'a même pas insulté Harry, c'est une preuve non ? <em>Harry et Ron me regardèrent surpris. <em>  
>- C'est probablement parce que Harry ne sort pas avec toi !<br>- Ron ! Drago ne m'aime pas ! Tu es en train de devenir parano !  
>- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à défendre <em>Malefoy<em> et à l'appeler par son prénom ?  
>- Je trouve qu'il a changé. Il mérite une deuxième chance - une occasion de ratrapper ses erreurs passées - comme tout le monde.<br>- Comment tu peux savoir qu'il a changé ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé.

Un ange passe.

- N'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il  
>- Je lui ai parlé dans le train. Il m'a semblé gentil.<br>- Les Malefoy n'ont pas cœurs – c'est même toi qui le disait – et tu me dis qu'il était _gentil_ ?  
>- Et bien je me suis trompée ! Il a un cœur, j'en suis certaine à présent !<br>- Hermione je t'en pris c'est Malefoy, ok ? Alors arrête de prendre sa défense !  
>- Et toi arrête d'être jaloux et puérile ! Tu deviens énervant à la fin ! Tu n'as donc pas grandit ? Les gens font des erreurs ! Tu aimerai aussi qu'on de laisser une occasion de t'expliquer et de changer les choses si tu commettais une erreur, non ?<p>

_Nous nous regardâmes, furieux. Ron monta dans le dortoir, sans un mot. Ginny, Harry et moi allâmes nous baigner, mais le cœur n'y était pas et j'étais de mauvais compagnie, je décidais me monter moi aussi. Arrivé devant mes appartement, Ron m'interpella._


	6. Soirée Questions

**Soirée Questions**

- Je voudrai aller me coucher Ron. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
>- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.<br>- J'accepte tes excuses, lui-dis en l'enlaçant.  
>…<p>

- Tu sais, je me suis excuser, alors tu peux admettre que tu t'es trompée...  
>- A quel sujet ? dis-je en me retirant.<br>- Malefoy.  
>- Ron pas maintenant.<br>- Quoi, c'est vrai non ?  
>- Non ! Je ne me trompe pas sur son compte. POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS M'ECOUTER ? M'écriais-je.<br>- Pourquoi toi tu ne veux pas dire que tu tes trompée ! Tu sais, même une Miss-je-sais-tout à le droit de se tromper.  
>- Parce que je sais que c'est faux ! Et puis tu sais, même les mecs arrogants et suffisant ont le droit de d'avoir une deuxième chance !<br>- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à dire que Malefoy a un cœur et qu'il mérite une seconde chance ?  
>- Parce-que c'est vrai, il est plus gentil que tu le crois Ron ! Seulement tu ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de la prouver !<br>- Tu es idiote de croire ça ! Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça !

_Une larme coula sur ma joue puis une autre, il remarqua qu'il m'avais fait du mal en disant cella et il s'excusa mais je m'en fichais. Je me retournais vers la porte et dis le mot de passe pour rentrer. Au même moment la lumière s'éteignit, c'était sûrement le couvre feu. J'avançais doucement, toujours avec mes larmes qui ne cesser de couler. Ron me décevait de plus en plus... Je continuais d'avancer à l'aveuglette quand je fonçais dans quelqu'un et tombais par terre._

- Faites attention !  
>- Désolée, dis-je la voix enrouée, en étouffant un sanglot.<p>

_On avait une lumière dans le dortoir, il l'alluma grâce à un sort. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Une fois la lumière allumée je reconnu la personne. _

- Hermione ? dit Drago  
>- Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu dans le noir, dis-je en essayant d'arrêter ces fichus larmes de couler.<br>- C'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas me voir.

_Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever._

- C'est toi que j'ai entendue parler dehors ? M'interrogea-t-il.

_Il sourit, je baissais la tête. J'espère qu'il n'a pas___ tout ___entendu. En particulier la partie où je dis du bien de lui. J'essuyais les vestiges de mon chagrin d'un coup de manche rageur._

- Tu pleures ? C'était Ron qui était avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi ? Me demanda-t-il d'air un sombre.  
>- Aucune importance – c'est un idiot. Tu... tu as tout entendu ?<p>

Il fallait bien que je sache à un moment ou un autre ce dont il avait été témoin.  
>-Oui. J'étais assis devant la cheminée.<br>- Oh.  
>- Tu sais c'était vraiment gentil. Ce que tu as dis sur moi, rajouta-t-il.<br>- Je... j'ai juste dis ce que je pensais – et la vérité.

_Il caressa délicatement ma joue avec sa main si douce, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, pour le remercier de sa tentative de consolation, mais je n'osais pas, ce qui était normal. Il se rapprocha de moi, je commençais à avoir chaud, il se rapprocha de plus en plus, je sentais sa respiration, je voulais reculer un peu, mais il mit sa mais dans mon dos pour m'en empêcher et finit par déposer un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres. Quand il se recula, j'étais rouge comme une pivoine._

- Euh...Drago  
>- On rougis ? Dit-il en souriant.<p>

_Il partit vers sa chambre comme si de rien n'était, je ne bougeais pas pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que j'entendis quelqu'un entrer._

- Hermione, ça va, tu es toute blanche ? je reconnus facilement Luna qui avait finit sa ronde avec Peter, heureusement pour moi il n'était pas là.  
>- Heu oui... je vais aller me coucher ... je... je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit, dis précipitamment.<p>

_Je mis ma nuisette et me couchais, toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi je l'avais pas arrêté ? Et le pire pourquoi j'avais rougis ? Ce n'était que Drago. Décidément je n'y comprenais rien. Toujours plus de questions à poser et toujours pas de réponses à l'horizon._

**POV Drago **

_Blaise et moi étions assis dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs. (Nda: Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que Drago n'allait inviter personne ? Même si normalement c'est interdit)_

- Au faite, j'ai oublié de te dire, en cours de métamorphose j'ai parlé à Granger.  
>- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?<br>- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, mais après ta petit scène avec Weasley j'ai pas pu résister.  
>- Et c'est quoi le rapport. Laisse tombé ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu lui as raconté.<br>- Elle n'était pas bavarde tu sais. J'ai pas pu en tirer grand chose. Je lui ai demandé si elle te détestait – tu aurai du voir sa tête après votre petit dispute.  
>- Et ?<br>- Elle allait dire non j'en suis sur, mais elle m'a juste dis de me taire pour qu'elle puisse suivre le cours. Ensuite je lui ai redemandé, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, elle t'a vu embrasser Pansy, et elle a dit « oui » juste avant de sortir de la classe encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant. Elle est jalouse de Pansy comme toi de Weasley ! Se moqua Blaise.  
>- Oh, tais-toi ! Je suis pas jaloux !<br>- Pas très convainquant...  
>- Tu dis n'importe quoi vieux !<br>- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas admis que tu avais des sentiments pour elle. Je me réjouis d'avance de pouvoir te dire « Je te l'avais dis » le jour où tu réalisera.  
>- Je ne l'aime pas ! Il va falloir que je te le répète combien de fois avant que tu comprennes ? Et ce jour n'arrivera jamais !<br>- Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à t'expliquer avec elle pour ce matin ?  
>- Parce que...<br>- Je sais pourquoi, parce que tu ne veux pas qu'elle sois triste, quand tu l'a appelé Granger, elle était triste et déçue donc tu voulais lui expliquer pourquoi tu l'a fais.  
>- Je ne l'aime pas.<br>- J'ai une idée pour te prouver que si.  
>- Toi et tes idées bizarres. Vas-y parle, je m'en fiche, je sais que je ne l'aime pas.<br>- Embrasse-la.  
>- T'es malade, c'est une blague ?<br>- Non si tu refuses c'est comme si tu avouais.  
>- D'accord je vais le faire. Rien que pour voir ta tête quand je te dirai « Je te l'avais dis, je ne l'aime pas ».<p>

On parla encore jusqu'à ce que des voix ne se fassent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. J'ordonnais à Blaise d'aller dans ma chambre, parce qu'on avait pas le droit aux visiteurs. Je me levais et me dirigeai vers la porte pour tout entendre. Quelqu'un parlais de moi mais à travers les murs je ne parvins pas à reconnaître la voix qui disait du bien de moi. La porte s'ouvrir et la personne entra. Puis elle me fonça dedans et tomba. Une fille. Je lui dis de faire attention et elle s'excusa, je l'aidais à se relever – j'avais rallumé la lumière qui s'était éteinte – et je peux voir que c'était Hermione. Elle pleurait. Je savais que c'était à cause de moi. Elle avait prit ma défense face à Weasley. Je lui dis que j'avais tout entendu – c'est ce qu'elle semblait redouter – sans même m'en rendre compte j'avais commencer à caresser sa joue de ma main, l'autre main dans son dos et je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Un baiser léger et furtif. Elle rougit ce qui me fis sourire. Je retournais dans ma chambre la laissant seules avec ses questions dont, j'en suis certains le nombre était trop important pour qu'on puisse les compter avec les doigts. Blaise m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et des interrogations toutes prêtes.

- Alors c'était qui ? Granger je pense, non ? Sinon tu serai venu plus vite. Tu lui as dis quoi ? Elle racontais quoi avant d'entrer ? Avec qui elle parlait ? Tu l'as embrassé ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Oui quoi ?

- Oui c'était elle et oui je l'ai embrassé, - elle parlait avec Weasley, je lui ai dis que j'ai entendu sa conversation, elle prenait ma défense face à son copain - .

- C'était comment ?  
>- Différent.<p>

Blaise sembla déçu par ma réponse. En cet instant on aurai dit une fille avide de potins.  
>- Mieux que Pansy ?<br>- Un peu oui... différent... un peu...  
>- On en reparle demain, tu as l'air pas dans ton état normal. Tu devrai dormir un peu.<br>- J'ai embrassé Granger ! J'ai le droit de pas être dans mon état normal !  
>- Aller, c'est rien. Tu va t'en remettre me dit Blaise en me frottant l'e dos comme une fille le ferai pour consoler une amie.<br>Quand Blaise fut parti, je fut soudain assaillit par des questions. Je ne ressens tout de même pas quelque chose pour elle_ ? Et pourquoi elle ne ma pas repoussé quand je l'ais embrassé ? Je devais essayé de trouver les réponses au plus vite mais comment ? Blaise me dira sûrement que je l'aime et que j'essaie de me voiler la face..._

_J'espère que ce n'est pas vrai.  
>J'allais me coucher, sans m'endormir toutefois, sans savoir que dans la pièce d'à coté, Hermione rencontrait les même difficultés que moi à trouver le sommeil, le cerveau prit par des centaines de questions et des milliards d'hypothèses.<em>


	7. Réconciliations

**Réconciliation **

**POV Hermione **

Je me réveillais en sursaut cette nuit. J'avais rêvé des événements d'hier soir – encore une fois. C'est la deuxième fois que je me réveille à cause de ça, de peur de refaire ce rêve, je décidais de me lever. Il était 5h30. J'avais encore deux heures et demi devant moi avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner._ Je restais dans la salle de bain plus d'une heure et demi, j'allais sortir quand quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Un petit cris de surprise m'échappa et je mis ma main sur ma bouche avant de me calmer. J'étais vraiment sur les nerfs pour crier ainsi simplement parce que j'ai été prise au dépourvue. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrai ici à une heure pareille. Je sortis de la baignoire, mis mon uniforme et ouvris la porte, c'était Drago. Je baissais la tête, lui souriais, j'essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était et sortis pour aller dans la salle commune. Je devais parler à Ginny pour tout lui raconter. Incapable d'attendre, je sortis de la salle commune des préfets en chefs pour me diriger vers celle des Gryffondor. Mais Ginny ne s'y trouvait pas, il n'y avait que Harry et Ron. Je saluais Harry sans accorder un regard à Ron puis lui demandais si Ginny dormais encore._

- Oui, pourquoi ?  
>- Il faut vraiment que je lui parle de quelque chose.<br>- De quoi ? Me demanda Harry, plus que curieux.  
>- Nous sommes de filles, on parles de beaucoup de choses.<br>- Quoi par exemple ? Me demanda encore Harry. Il ne lâche pas l'affaire dis donc.  
>- C'est un truc de fille, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Et puis sa ne te regarde pas mon cher, ajoutais en voyant qu'il allait encore me poser une question. J'avais accompagné cette phrase d'un regard foudroyant afin que le message passe bien: « plus de questions ».<p>

_Harry me souris. Ron était toujours énervé, d'ailleurs moi aussi, mais après avoir laissé Drago m'embrasser hier soir, je culpabilisais un peu. J'étais quand même encore avec Ron. Non ? Il y eu un silence, heureusement Harry reprit la parole, mais au lieux de détendre l'atmosphère, cela ne fit que rajouter au malaise._

- Comment ça se passe ? Malefoy n'est pas trop énervant ? Dis Harry qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que c'était le pire sujet de conversation qu'il aurait pu trouver.  
>- Tu parles Harry ! Il est super sympa et est même devenu très gentil ! Lâcha Ron sur le ton sur sarcasme.<br>- Non, ça va Harry. Il est parfaitement supportable et ne m'embête absolument pas – contrairement à certain, dis-je en lançant un regard appuyé à Ron.  
>- Ok, je vois... Je suis désolé d'avoir entamé le mauvais sujet de discussion, s'excusa Harry, mal à l'aise.<br>- Harry, est-ce que tu pourrai nous laisser seuls ? Il faudrait que je parle à _Ronald_.  
>- Évidemment, je vais aller voir si les autres dorment encore... dis Harry avant de s'empresser de partir.<br>- Merci Harry.  
>- Moi j'ai pas envie de parler, attaqua Ron une fois Harry partit.<br>- Bien, alors tu as décidé de me faire la tête pour une histoire avec Drago ?  
>- Oui, enfin non... je... si tu t'excuses et que tu admets t'être trompée, je veux bien tout oublier.<p>

Ron s'était levé en disant cela et avait fait un pas vers moi.  
>- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser Ronald !<br>- Si ! Bien sur que si ! Tu as défendu Malefoy ! Tu pourrai quand même demander pardon !  
>- C'est toi qui devrais t'excuser ! Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, tu crois que Malefoy est un obstacle entre nous et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'en prends à lui, et je trouve ça injuste ! Et tu me traites d'idiote pour finalement me réclamer des excuses ? M'emportais-je.<br>- Non, c'est toi qui ne me fait pas confiance ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver ! Tu n'est vraiment qu'un mufle ! Depuis hier on ne cesse de se disputer dès qu'on se voit. Tu ne sais donc pas faire preuve de maturité ? Tu pourrais essayer de voir si ce que je dis est vrai avant d'affirmer le contraire !<p>

_Je me levais et quittais la salle commune, ce que je regrettais car je vis Blaise et Drago appuyer sur le mur juste en face du dortoir des préfets en chef, je ne savais plus ou aller. Dans la salle commune il y avait Ron et juste devant le dortoir des préfets, Drago. Je réfléchis deux secondes jusqu'à que j'entende deux personnes parler, je reconnus les voix._

- Allez Harry !  
>- Tu devrais lui dire toi-même. Ron !<br>- Harry s'il te plait !  
>- Bon, bon, ça va...<p>

_Je me retournais pour voir Harry avancer vers moi._

- Hermione, Ron me dit de te dire qu'il est désolé, qu'il regrette et qu'il n'aime pas quand vous vous disputez, lâcha Harry sans préambule.  
>- Je n'accepte pas les excuses d'une personne qui n'est même pas capable de venir me les présenter de vive voix. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle Harry.<br>- D'accord... à tout à l'heure, murmura Harry alors que je partais déjà.

_Je commençais à partir quand Ginny m'appela, j'eus à peine de temps de me retourner qu'elle était déjà dans mes bras. On continua de marcher et de parler jusqu'à ce que nous passions devant Drago et Blaise. Il y eu un silence. Ginny comprit que quelque chose clochait, nous continuâmes donc de marcher jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse plus nous entendre et je lui racontais la scène du baiser._

- Qu'est-ce qui ta prit ?  
>- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.<br>- Je reformule ma question, pourquoi tu n'y a pas mis fin ?  
>- Je... je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu c'est tout.<br>- Hermione, ce que je vais dire risque de ne pas te plaire: je crois que tu es attirée par Drago !  
>- Tu es complètement folle ! C'est le manque de nourriture qui te met dans cet état ?<p>

Sans tenir compte de ma dernière remarque, elle continua sur sa lancée.  
>- J'ai pleins de preuves: Tu lui parles, tu veux être plus proche de lui, tu le trouves séduisant et même gentil par moment, tu es déstabilisée en sa présence, tu es jalouse de Pansy, tu ne l'as pas repousser lorsqu'il t'a embrassé et tu rougis quand il te regarde. Des arguments pour te défendre ?<br>- Je ne suis pas jalouse de Pansy ! M'indignais-je.

Ginny haussa les sourcils, pas convaincue du tout.

- Je suis avec ton frère, je tiens beaucoup à lui !  
>- Peut-être, mais tu ressens quand même quelque chose pour Drago;<br>- Non, voyons...  
>- Tu te mens à toi-même Hermione. Regarde la vérité en face.<br>- Non ! Mes sentiments envers Drago ne sont ni plus ni moins qu'une vague amitié encore naissante.  
>- Tu as aimé pas vrai ?<p>

- Pardon ?

- Son baiser. Ça t'a plût ?  
>- Oh Ginny arrête ! Aides-moi plutôt ! Oui, c'était super, oui j'ai vraiment adoré, et oui je rêve de pouvoir recommencer.<br>- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur finalement, me dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.  
>- Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Oh, tout est si confus...<br>- Hermione si tu aimes vraiment mon frère la seule chose que tu peux faire est de t'éloigner de Drago, d'accord ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Et aussi parle à Ron, et défend moins Malefoy. Surtout devant lui.  
>- J'essaierai...<p>

_On arriva dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Peu de temps après Harry et Ron arrivèrent, ce dernier pris place à coté de moi._

- Hermione je suis désolé, j'ai eu tort, je regrette. Et cette fois c'est moi qui te le dis, me dis Ron avec un sourire triste.  
>- Moi aussi Ron. Je suis désolée...<p>

_Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa, Drago, qui venait de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle, avait levé la tête à ce moment là. Il fit aussitôt demi tour, sans un regard en arrière._

- Allez courage ce n'est que Malefoy après tous, me dit Ginny tout bas.

_Je lui souris et essayais finir mon repas, car je n'avais pas très faim, même si je m'étais réconciliée avec Ron.  
>Le cours qu'ont avait juste après était métamorphose, je suis donc à coté de Blaise, youpi ! Je savais que je ne devais pas parler à Drago je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait l'air si déçu. Je me tournais vers lui et il me jeta un regard furieux. Je me tournais donc vers Blaise.<em>

- Blaise ? Tentais-je.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? Me demanda-t-il, agressif.<br>- Pourquoi est-il énervé ? Lui demandais-je, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à deviner de qui je parle.  
>- Tu es Miss-je-sais-tout, non ? Alors réfléchis un peu.<br>- Tu ne veux pas me le dire alors ?  
>- Comment tu as deviné ? Me lança-t-il, sarcastique.<br>- Je voudrai savoir.  
>- C'est mon meilleur ami Granger, je ne te dirais rien.<p>

_La conversation se termina ainsi. La journée passa doucement, même si je m'étais réconciliée avec Ron, je ne me sentais toujours pas mieux. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il me reprochait. Je savais qu'il m'avait vu embrasser Ron, mais, enfin, cela ne pouvait pas être pour cette raison, il sait parfaitement que je sors avec lui.  
>Je décidai de ne plus y penser pour ne pas gâcher ma fin de journée. <em>


	8. Les réponses aux questions

**Les Questions ont enfin des Réponses**

**POV Hermione**

_Cela faisait maintenant une semaine. Une semaine que je l'évitais, une semaine que je faisais semblant d'être heureuse, alors que tout ce que je voulais était d'aller lui parler. Mais Ginny avait raison, si je voulais garder Ron je devais oublier Drago. Ne plus lui adresser la parole était une chose – facile à dire vrai, car lui non plus ne voulais pas me parler – mais mettre un terme à ma volonté de devenir son amie était une autre paire de manches. Nous avions pleins de cours en communs et étions souvent voisins, c'était insupportable. Pendant cette semaine je ne suis presque pas allée dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chefs, à part pour prendre quelque affaires ainsi que Pattenrond, dont je ne m'étais pas beaucoup occupée ces derniers temps. Et pour couronner le tout, nous avions eu deux rondes ensemble qui se sont faites dans un silence absolu. Peter With venait souvent me parler mais à chaque fois je n'étais pas d'humeur et l'envoyais balader._

_Une journée c'était encore écoulée sans que je lui adresse la parole. Nous avions décidé d'aller nous baigner après les cours. La piscine, on se mit en maillot de bain et on plongea immédiatement dans l'eau. Une heure après les autres voulurent rentrer dans la salle commune, moi je décidais de rester encore un peu. L'eau me calmais.  
>Je sortis de la piscine pris ma serviette et m'allongeais sur une des chaises longues, et m'endormis sans le vouloir. Quand je me réveillais je fus surprise de voir Drago qui nageait dans la piscine. Quand il m'aperçut et vit que je le regardais, il sortit de la piscine et s'essuya avec sa serviette. Il était musclé, il était si beau. Il s'assit sur la chaise à coté de la mienne. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit.<em>

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Granger ?  
>- Je... rien.<p>

_J'enlevais ma serviette et retournais dans l'eau, fis quelques longueurs et ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder. Il me fixait toujours, ça devenait gênant. Déterminée à avoir des réponses à mes questions, je m'approchais de lui, mais ne sortis pas de la piscine._

- En fait, si. J'ai des choses à te demander. Pourquoi tu me lances des regards furieux toute la journée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

_Il ne me répondit pas et s'allongea en regardant le ciel. _

- Drago, répond moi.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que je voudrai savoir.  
>- Et c'est au bout d'une semaine que tu décides de me le demander ?<br>- Justement ! Ça fait une semaine que je me torture les méninges pour avoir la réponse. Je voulais te le demander avant, mais tu étais tellement énervé que j'ai préféré attendre que tu te sois calmé. Je n'osais pas te parler tant que tu étais en colère.  
>- Bien, alors tu vas devoir attendre encore très longtemps, déclara-t-il avant de se replonger dans la contemplation des nuages.<br>- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu m'embrasses ? Demandais-je alors.

_Est-ce que je l'avais dit tout haut ? Vu sa réaction, oui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi, je le regardais dans les yeux et c'était comme si toute sa colère s'était envolée. Avait-il __compris ? _

- Pourquoi tu as dis cela ?  
>- Tu ne veux rien me dire alors moi non plus, répondis-je.<p>

_Il sauta dans la piscine et se plaça en face de moi. _

- Pourquoi tu l'a dis ?  
>- Je ne voulais même pas le dire de toute manière.<br>- Oui, mais tu la dis quand même.  
>- Oui merci, je sais.<p>

_Je voulais sortir, mais il m'en empêcha en me tenant par le bras._

- Si je te dis pourquoi je suis furieux, tu me dis pourquoi tu as dis ça ? tenta-t-il.  
>- Je pense que ce n'est pas pareil.<br>- Tu sais ce que je pense moi ? Me demanda-t-il alors.

_Je secouais la tête en un signe négatif._

- Je pense que tu as aimé notre baiser et que tu te demandes ce que tu ressens pour moi et pour ton copain Weasley, sans savoir lequel tu préfères.

_Je devenais toute rouge._

- Biens sur que non ! M'indignais-je.  
>- Pourquoi rougis-tu dans ce cas ?<br>Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

- Pourquoi tu m'en veux toi ?  
>- Puisque tu tiens absolument à le savoir, ça m'a énormément vexé que tu embrasses Weasley alors que je t'avais embrassé juste avant. Contente ?<p>

_Très contente, en effet._

- Donc tu étais jaloux dans un sens ?  
>- Comme toi pour Pansy. Mais je ne suis plus avec elle.<br>- Pourquoi vous vous êtes quittés ?  
>- On a remarqué qu'on était juste... très bons amis. Rien de plus.<br>- Ah, d'accord.  
>- Moi aussi j'aurai une question, même si j'étais furieux contre toi pourquoi toi tu m'évitais ?<br>- Oh... Et bien en fait, j'ai dis à Ginny ce qui c'était passé et elle m'a dit que si je ne voulais pas perdre Ron, je devrai m'éloigner de toi - mais je me rends compte que c'était stupide – et ne plus te défendre. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé devoir te le dire, c'est vraiment gênant comme situation.

_Je baissais la tête mais il me prit le menton et la redressa en me disant que Blaise avait sûrement raison. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander de quoi il parlais car il m'embrassa aussitôt et ne mit un terme au baiser que lorsque la respiration nous manquait à tout les deux. Rouge comme une tomate, je tournais la tête. Il faisait chaud tout à coup._

- Hermione.

Je me retournais aussitôt vers lui, il me souriait.

- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens pour toi exactement, mais je sais que si je ne pouvais pas recommencer ce que je viens de faire, j'en deviendrai fou, me dit-il en riant. C'est bizarre ce que je viens de dire non ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui très ! Dis-je à mon tour en riant. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'un jour un sang-pur beau comme un dieu puisse éprouver des sentiments pour moi, fille de moldus, et à Gryffondor qui plus est.<p>

- Je suis si beau que ça ? Me demanda-t-il, espiègle.

- Et plus encore, murmurais-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser encore.

Après avoir mit fin au baiser il me dis:

- Donc est on d'accord sur le fait que ce sera de ta faute si je prend la grosse tête ?

_On rigola encore un moment, mais Ron me revenais en tête, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Si je le quitte Ginny comprendrais sûrement pourquoi et je pense que Ron aussi. Il ferait le rapprochement entre mon comportement et Drago. Je me sentais si bien, là, avec lui. Ça m'avait tant manqué de l'entendre rire. Mais moi j'avais Ron, lui par contre, avait quitté Pansy._

- Drago, j'aimerai beaucoup, vraiment, mais il y a...  
>- Weasley, m'interrompit-il. Il y a Weasley, et tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal.<br>- Et j'ai peur que si je le quitte maintenant, et qu'il apprend pourquoi il ne me pardonne jamais.  
>- Hermione, il faudra choisir, à un moment ou un autre. Mais je pourrais parfaitement comprendre si tu le choisit. Il est ton meilleur ami et moi... j'ai passé ses dernières années à te rabaisser. Le choix n'est pas difficile.<br>- Tu as changé. Et les dernières années seront vites oubliées. Le choix reste difficile dans tous les cas.  
>- Un Serpentard reste un Serpentard.<br>- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, je sais bien que tu restes toi-même malgré tout. Et je ne te demanderai pas de changer.  
>- Si tu ne peux pas choisir pour l'instant, reste avec nous deux, devant tout le monde tu seras avec Ron et dès que l'occasion se présentera avec moi.<br>- Drago, je ne sais pas. Ces derniers temps, Ron est... idiot. Je suis presque certaine que je préférerai tenter ma chance avec toi mais...  
>- « Presque » ne suffit pas Hermione, me coupa-t-il. Si tu sors avec moi pour un « presque » tu risques de perdre Ron, et sûrement d'autres amis, et le regretter ensuite.<br>- Tu m'as dis dans le train, que s'ils étaient vraiment mes amis, ils comprendraient.  
>- Même Potter ?<br>- Même Harry. Il lui faudra du temps, mais il y arrivera. C'est celui qui t'a le moins critiqué tu sais. Seul Ron s'en prend à toi.  
>- Oh vraiment ? Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse qui me fit sourire.<br>-Tu ne veux pas quitter Ron car tu as peur de lui faire du mal, reprit-il, plus sérieux, alors pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte que ce soit lui qui te quitte ?  
>- Oh, tu es machiavélique, me moquais-je. Ça pourrais marcher, mais il n'a pas l'intention de me quitter de si tôt. Ce qui veut dire que ça va être long.<br>- Et bien, on fait comme j'ai dit, tu restes avec lui et même si il ne te quitte pas encore, on peut se voir quand même.  
>- Il va falloir qu'on se cache, déduis-je.<br>- Oui, mais ça en vaut la peine, non ?  
>Je l'embrassais encore. Comme ses lèvres sont douces.<p>

- Si je t'appelle Granger, ne te vexe pas, c'est pour que les autres n'ait pas de soupçons, c'est ce que je voulais t'expliquer depuis une semaine, j'ai vu que ça t'avais vexé que te t'appelle par ton nom, donc je te préviens.  
>- Merci.<p>

On passa le reste de la soirée au bord de la piscine, c'était désert. On s'embrassait, on rigolait, on parlait de tout et de rien, de temps à autre on allait dans l'eau et on s'éclaboussait, se coulait – évidemment, il était bien plus fort que moi - et on faisait la course. Jamais je n'avais autant ris en une soirée.  
><em>On remonta dans nos appartements de préfets-en-chefs lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard, même si il faisait encore très chaud. Et cette nuit là, je pus enfin dormir tranquillement, depuis une semaine.<em>


	9. Un aprèsmidi inoubliable

**Après-midi inoubliable**

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi, ce qui veut dire que nous n'avons pas cours cette après-midi. Je me levais de bonne humeur et me dirigeais directement dans la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la Grande Salle._

- Coucou Hermione, tu as l'air en forme ce matin, me dit Ginny.  
>- C'est parce que je le suis ! Et vous, ça va ? Leur demandais-je.<br>- Très bien, si on omet le fait qu'on ait encore deux cours en commun avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui, grogna Ron, la tête reposée sur son bras et les yeux à demi clos.  
>- Ah oui ? Quels cours ? Questionnais-je en dissimulant mon début de sourire.<br>- Métamorphose et Potions, me répondit Harry en baillant. Les garçons ne dorment donc jamais ?

_J'étais extrêmement impatiente, en Potions j'étais avec Drago et en métamorphose je serai à coté de Blaise: il devait être supportable. J'essayais de me concentrer un peu plus sur la conversation futile entamée entre Ron et Harry qui tournait autour du Quidditch mais sans grands résultats, finalement on se dirigea chacun vers son cours. Ginny dans le sien et nous en histoire de la magie.  
>Quand la sonnerie qui marque la fin du premier cours a retentit, je me suis jetée sur mon sac et je suis sortie précipitamment de la classe pour rejoindre au plus vite le cours de Potions, ce qui surprit un peu les garçons, mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Dès mon entrée en classe je le vis, il discutait avec Blaise. J'allais directement m'asseoir en passant devant lui un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ron voulait s'asseoir à la table juste à côté de la mienne, mais elle était déjà occupée par Drago et Blaise qui étaient assis dessus en attendant le début du cours.<em>

- Malefoy, ta table elle est pas là. Elle est à côté, dit Ron en devenant plus plus en plus rouge au file de sa phrase.

_Drago ignora royalement Ron et ne lui prêta aucune attention, continuant sa discussion avec Blaise._

- Malefoy t'es sourd ? Dégages je te dis !

_Ron n'étant pas particulièrement patient, le poussa de la table sans ménagement, ce qui n'était pas du goût de Drago qui le repoussa aussitôt, Ron retomba lourdement sur la sol, et Drago ne put se retenir de rire, ainsi que tous les autres élèves présent dans la classe. Ron se releva furieux et rouge de honte. Avant qu'il ne s'énerve davantage, je me mis entre eux deux._

- Ron, laisse tomber d'accord ? De toute façon, si vous vous battez, il gagnera et tu finira à l'infirmerie, lui dis-je sans le moindre tact, les mains sur les hanche et le menton relevé.

_Il me regarda, furieux, mais il savait parfaitement que j'avais raison et alla s'asseoir à sa place, et je l'imitais en allant m'asseoir à mon tour._

- Tu pourrai dire à Weasley de se calmer un peu, me souffla Drago en s'asseyant.

Je lui jetais un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Euh, je... je dis ça pour lui, hein ! Se défendit-il.  
>- Oui, je sais. Désolée, je lui dirai, lui répondis-je en lui souriant. <p>

_Le professeur finit par arriver et nous allâmes tous à nos places. Peter était absent aujourd'hui._

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui vous allez me faire la potion d'Amortentia, vous devez normalement la connaître puisque vous l'avez déjà étudié. Vous travaillerez avec vos voisins,et CE (il haussa le ton en voyant plusieurs mains se lever timidement – même si vous ne l'aimez pas. Bonne chance à tous.

_Drago se rapprocha de moi pour faire la potion. Jouant le jeu, on ne se parlait pas, cependant, au bout d'un moment il me demanda:_

- Hermione, avec Blaise cette après-midi on va à Pré-Au-Lard. Tu veux venir ?  
>- Oui, bien sur.<br>Il me sourit avant d'ajouter:

- Rendez-vous à 13h, dans la salle des préfets ?  
>- C'est parfais.<p>

Je n'avais pas cessé ma préparation durant cet échange. J_e remarquais que Drago était très doué pour faire les potions. On la termina en premier._

- Bien. Bravo, elle est parfaite, 10 points pour chacun, vous avez sût faire un travail d'équipe, même si vous n'avez aucune affection l'un pour l'autre et c'est remarquable.

_Le cours se termina peu de temps après._

- Qu'est ce que tu as prévu cette après-midi, Hermione ? Me demanda Harry.  
>- Je vais à...<p>

- La bibliothèque, proposa Harry ?

Je lui souris en guise d'affirmation.  
>- On s'entraîne au Quidditch pour le match demain contre Serpentard, tu ne viens pas nous voir ? Me demanda Ron.<br>- Non je ne pourrais pas désolée, je ne suis pas beaucoup aller à la bibliothèque ces derniers jours, alors je voudrai y faire un tour. Et puis, il faut que je m'occupe de Pattenrond aussi, le pauvre, je l'oublie vraiment en ce moment.  
>- D'accord, me dit-il, déçu.<p>

_Arrivé en cours je m'assis à coté de Blaise et le professeur commença son cours._

- Écoute, Hermione... commença une voix sur ma droite.  
>- D... depuis quand... Pourquoi tu m'appelle par mon prénom.<br>- Depuis que tu es avec Drago, appeler quelqu'un par son prénom c'est le considérer comme son égal.  
>- Tu sais ? Enfin, il te l'a dit ou...<br>- Bien sur qu'il me l'a dit, m'interrompit-il. C'est mon meilleur ami, et tu peux me dire merci parce que sans moi jamais il ne se serai avoué qu'il t'aimait. Donc... je te présente mes excuse pour toutes les fois où j'ai été désagréable avec toi... Hermione.  
>- Excuses acceptées.<br>- Merci. Alors, tu viens cette après-midi ?  
>- Oui, ça ne te gêne pas ?<br>- Non, plus on est de fous plus on rit, on va s'amuser. Et puis, il va bien falloir qu'un jour on fasse vraiment connaissance.

M_idi arriva vite, j'engloutis mon repas et me précipitais vers ma chambre pour me changer. Je mis un petite robe blanche, avec de petite manches et serrée à la poitrine. Ils ne tardèrent pas et arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle commune des préfets._

- Tu es magnifique, me dis Drago avant même d'avoir franchit la porte. Je lui souris, gênée.  
>- Tu es l'homme le plus chanceux du monde Drago, dis Blaise, les yeux rivés sur moi.<p>

Drago claqua des doigts devant son visage et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.  
>- Merci... On y va ?<br>- Prend ma main, me dit Drago.

D'abord surprise par cette demande, je lui pris néanmoins la main. Et on transplana directement à Prés-au-lard_._

- Au fait... commença Drago.  
><em>Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Il prolongea ce baiser jusqu'à que nous n'ayons plus assez d'oxygène, puis se détacha de moi.<em>

_- ...bonjour, me dit-il en souriant._

- Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous voit ? Demandais-je, les joues rosies.  
>- Non, ne t'en fais pas.<p>

_Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrassai à nouveau. L'après-midi passa vite. On alla chez Honeyduckes, chez Zonko, aux Trois Balais pour boire une bièraubeurre, et on se promena dans le village. Blaise était marrant en fait, et pas aussi méchant qu'il le laisse croire. Presque aucun élève n'était à Pré-Au-Lard, c'était plus pratique pour nous, on pouvait se tenir la main et s'embrasser sans problème. Quand la fin de la journée fut arrivée, on se dirigea vers Poudlard. Quand tout à coup, je me rappelais quelque chose._

_- Drago, comment as-tu... enfin, on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard._

_- Dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, si. C'est grâce à Dumbledore. Mais __personne ne doit le savoir._

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi marcher jusqu'à Poudlard ? Interrogeais-je._

_- Pour rester plus longtemps avec toi, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser._

- Au fait, je voulais te demander... Hermione, tu veux m'accompagner au bal de noël ?  
>- Alors là je ne sais pas, ça pourrai nuire à mon image, dis-je en me détachant de lui et en faisant mine de réfléchir. Drago sembla tomber dans le panneau l'espace d'un instant mais se reprit très vite.<p>

- Évidemment que je veux ! Lui dis-je.

_Il m'embrasser encore. Cette fois, Blaise, embarrassé, se racla la gorge pour nous rappeler sa présence._

- La prochaine fois je crois que je vais vous laisser aller à Prés-au-lard seuls. C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment vous allez faire pour Weasley. Je le plains quand même un peu... mais bon, si il n'est même pas capable de garder une fille.  
>- Blaise ! M'indignais-je.<br>- Quoi, c'est vrai ! Répliqua-t-il. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.  
>- Pour en revenir au bal, je crois que les préfets-en-chef doivent y aller ensemble. Alors pas de problème, dit Drago en parlant à Blaise. Mais je t'ai demander pour la forme, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.<br>- Il faudra demander à McGonagall.

_De retour dans le château, toujours main dans la main, on se dirigea vers nos appartements lorsque je reconnu la voix de Ginny._

- Oh non, c'est Ginny ! M'affolais-je.  
>- T'en fais pas, on va partir chacun d'un coté, de toute façon, il est l'heure du dîner. Je demanderai à McGonagall.<br>- Tiens-moi au courant, lui murmurais-je.

_Dès qu'il disparu au coin du mur, Ginny apparut._

- Salut Ginny.  
>- Salut Hermione, tu viens avec moi pour le dîner ?<br>- Oui allons-y.  
>On discuta en allant vers la Grande Salle.<p>

- Tu as fait quoi de ton après-midi Hermione ?  
>- Bibliothèque.<br>- Toute l'après-midi ?  
>- Oui. Enfin, je me suis aussi occupée de Pattenrond. Il avait grand besoin d'un bain.<br>- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il est revenu tout couvert de boue l'autre jour et...

- Non, je ne parlais pas de Pattenrond, mais... tu n'as rien fais d'autre de ton après-midi ?  
>- Non, répondis-je <em>en souriant. E<em>t toi, qu'est-ce que tu a fais ?  
>- Je suis allée à Pré-Au-Lard.<p> 


	10. Une amie, une vraie

**Comme Quoi Notre Amitié Etait Vrai**

_- Je suis allée a Pré-Au-Lard..._

_Mon cœur s'accéléra. J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait rien vu, mais je savais bien au fond de moi qu'elle était au courant, sinon pourquoi cet interrogatoire ?_

- Ah, c'était bien ? Tentais-je.  
>- Non.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Tu le sais Hermione, me dit-elle d'un ton cassant.<br>- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondis-je, c'était là ma dernière tentative.  
>- Arrête Hermione ! Je t'ai vu !<br>- Ginny, s'il te plaît ...  
>- Tu as trompé mon frère ! Si tu ne l'aimes plus, et bien quitte-le dans ce cas, mais ce que tu es en train de faire est vraiment horrible ! Tu trouves que Malefoy à changé ? Moi je trouve que c'est toi qui as changé, avant, jamais tu n'aurai fais une chose pareille !<br>- Je suis désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Je sais que je..  
>- Tu ne voulais pas lui faire de peine ? Et ça ne vas pas lui faire de peine si tu le trompes avec Malefoy ? Tu dois lui dire la vérité Hermione, me dit Ginny d'un ton grave.<br>- Il va me détester, dis-je en secouant la tête.  
>- Hermione c'est mieux comme ça. Plus tu retardera l'échéance, plus il aura du mal à te pardonner.<br>- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir.  
>- Si il découvre pour Malefoy et toi de la même manière que moi, il ne le prendra pas mieux. Depuis quand tu fais ça ?<br>- Hier soir. J'essaierai de lui dire. Mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit lui qui me quitte. Je sais que c'est une solution de facilité, mais je préfère de loin ça plutôt que de le quitter pour Drago et le blesser.  
>- Bien. Mais il ne te quittera jamais.<br>- On ne sait jamais. Ginny je sais que tu m'en veux, parce que c'est ton frère, mais, écoute... ce que je ressens pour Drago, je ne le ressentais pas avec Ron. Et, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments.  
>- Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis ?<br>- Tu m'avais demandé de m'éloigner de lui pour garder Ron. J'ai essayé, mais j'ai craqué et je lui ai parlé. Il... il me manquait. Ses conversations avec lui, tout... Et j'avais peur de ce que j'éprouvais. Je ne voulais pas seulement de l'amitié. J'avais peur que tu me demandes encore de le laisser ou que tu le prennes mal. Je suis vraiment désolée...

_Une larme coula sur ma joue. Ginny prit une grande inspiration et finit par dire:_

- Si tu as laissé une chance à Malefoy, c'est que ce n'est pas un cas aussi désespérée qu'on le croyait. Alors, je peux peut-être lui laisser une chance ? Si il te rend heureuse... Mais ne me demande pas de l'appeler par son prénom.  
>- Merci Ginny.<br>- Par contre, réfléchis bien à celui que tu préfères. Ron ou Malefoy.  
>- Je suis sûre de ne plus rien éprouver pour Ron, à part de l'amitié, et je suis sûre de mes sentiments envers Drago.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves franchement ?  
>- Tu verra quand tu le connaîtra un peu mieux.<br>- Fais quand même attention, c'est un Serpentard ne l'oublie pas.  
>- Oui, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.<br>- A ce que j'ai pu voir vous vous êtes bien amusés. Moi un peu moins. J'étais prise d'une intense envie de vomir dès qu'il t'embrassait – ou que tu l'embrassais.  
>- Oui c'était super. Blaise aussi est très sympa.<br>- Si tu le dis... me répondit Ginny, septique.  
>- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Prés-au-lard toute seule – parce que tu était seule, n'est-ce pas ? Personne d'autre ne sait - ?<br>- Ron et Harry voulaient des bonbons, alors je suis allée leur en chercher puisqu'ils étaient à leur entraînement.  
>- Ginny, merci encore.<br>- Que c'est dur le métier de meilleure amie... On va être en retard au dîner, il faut y aller !

On _entra dans la Grande Salle et alla rejoindre les garçons. Drago parlais avec McGonagall.  
>Vers la fin du repas Drago se leva et s'approcha de nous.<em>

- Granger, je peux te parler deux secondes ?  
>- Non ! Lâcha Ron avant que je puisse répondre.<br>- C'est à propos du bal de Noël.  
>- Elle ira avec moi, alors dégage la fouine, répliqua Ron.<br>- Parle-moi sur un autre ton Weasley ! Et figure toi que les préfets-en-chef doivent y aller ensemble, donc Granger sera ma cavalière, With et Lovegood y iront ensemble eux aussi. Et si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours aller demander à ta directrice de maison.  
>- Oh que oui je vais y aller, dit Ron en haussant le ton.<br>- Ron c'est rien, il dit la vérité tu sais.  
>- A plus, Granger, et viens avec une tenue correcte, me lança Drago avant de repartir.<p>

_Il partit avec son sourire que j'adore. Ron m'interrompit dans mon admiration de Drago._

- Ce n'est pas GRAVE ?  
>- Ron, Drago n'est pas celui que tu crois. Il est vraiment sympa dans le fond...<p>

_Ron regarda Harry mais il ne s'énerva pas._

- Je penses que ça reste un Serpentard.  
>- Oui. Si... si j'étais amie avec lui, tu m'en voudrai ?<p>

_Harry et Ron se regardèrent encore une fois. Mais à quoi ils jouaient ?_

- Heu... Bah... Enfin comme c'est pas le cas... Mais si c'était le cas... Non je ne pense pas, je pourrai jamais t'en vouloir...Tant que tu est heureuse...  
>- Ron est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'inquiète un peu quand tu parle comme ça.<br>- Très bien oui.  
>- On va à la piscine après, proposa Ginny pour détendre l'atmosphère.<br>- Moi je ne veux pas. Je préfère me reposer pour être en forme demain. Il faut qu'on mette une râclé à Malefoy, dis Ron.  
>- Pareil , dit Harry.<br>- Hermione ? Demanda Ginny en se tournant vers moi.  
>- Oui, d'accord. Mais à 22h il faut que je sois prête pour faire ma ronde.<br>- D'accord.

_Dès que nous avons finit de manger, Ginny et moi allâmes directement à la piscine. Sur la porte il y avait un mot.  
>« Pendant l'hiver la piscine sera couverte. Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall » <em>

_Ginny entra dans l'eau en première._  
>- Alors elle est bonne ?<br>- Elle est meilleure quand elle est découverte.

_Je plongeais à mon tour. Elle avait raison._  
>- Tu ne trouves pas que Ron avait un comportement étrange à table ? Demandais-je à Ginny qui s'attachait les cheveux.<br>- Si, il ne s'est même pas énervé quand tu lui as dis que tu voulais être amie avec Malefoy. Ils savent quelque chose.  
>- Ils ?<br>- Tu n'as pas remarqué que Ron et Harry se jetaient des coup d'œil pas discrets du tout ?  
>- Si, c'est vrai.<p>

_On parla encore durant un bon quart d'heure dans la piscine. On entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Drago et Blaise étaient venus. Ginny me fit un grand sourir._

- Coucou vous deux, leur lança-t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent, les yeux ecarquillés ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Je décidais de venir à leur secours.

- Elle nous a vu à Prés-au-lard.  
>- Ah, ok.<br>- Hermione je vais te laisser, me dit Ginny en amorçant un geste pour sortir de l'eau.  
>- Tu peux rester voyons !<br>- Oui Weasley tu ne gênes pas...  
>- J'ai un prénom <em>Zabini<em>, je m'appelle Ginny si tu ne savais pas.  
>- Pourquoi tu pars <em>Ginny ? <em>dit Blaise  
>- Je n'ai pas envie d'être malade, j'ai souvent envie de vomir ces derniers temps. <em>Elle me regarda en souriant. <em>Hermione n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure.  
>- Oui.<br>- D'accord à demain.

_Elle m'enlaça puis alla se sécher._

- Elle avait envie de vomir ? demanda Blaise en rigolant.  
>- Elle a envie de vomir quand j'embrasse Drago, expliquais-je.<p>

_Ils rigolèrent, puis Blaise entra dans l'eau._

- Tu ne viens pas ? Me demanda Drago.  
>- J'ai froid.<br>- Raison de plus.

_Il m'embrassa et me porta jusqu'au bord la piscine. _

- N'y pense même pas ! Drago...

_Il me sourit puis me jeta à l'eau, il sauta tout de suite après, Blaise et lui rigolaient._

- Ce n'est pas drôle les mecs.  
>- Si, ça l'est, dit Blaise.<p>

_Drago me prit dans ses bras._

- Essaies de te rattraper Drago, demandais-je.

_Il m'embrassa alors. Mais plus passionnément qu'à Pré-Au-Lard, et plus longtemps. Il se décolla de moi avec toute la tendresse du monde et déposa encore un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me demander: _

-Tu as encore froid ?  
>- Non, ça va beaucoup mieux.<p>

Avec l'aide de Blaise je réussis à couler Drago – vengeance !_  
>Lorsque 22h arriva, je sortis de l'eau pour me préparer à faire ma ronde avec Peter. J'arrivais devant ma salle commune, il m'attendait déjà.<br>_


	11. Séparation

**Rupture **

- Désolée de mon retard, j'étais à la piscine je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, m'excusais-je auprès de Peter.  
>- Oui, ça se voit;<p>

_Je me regardais, j'étais trempé de la tête au pied. Je m'excusais à nouveau et allais me changer et me sécher. _

- Tu sais, dans le train je t'avais demander si tu voulais qu'on fasse connaissance, mais on en a pas vraiment eu le temps.  
>- Oui je sais.<br>- Je compte rattraper ceci pendant cette ronde, me dit-il en souriant. Au fait, tu as déjà trouvé un cavalier pour le bal ? Demanda-t-il certain d'une réponse négative.  
>- Oui, j'en ai un.<p>

On aurait dit qu'il venait de prendre une douche froide. Et toc ! Il se reprit vite et dit avec amertume:  
>- Weasley je présume ?<br>- Non, les préfets en chef doivent y aller ensemble.  
>- Je suis préfet en chef !<br>- Je sais, mais j'y vais avec Drago.  
>- Très bien, j'irai donc avec Luna...<br>- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, Luna est une très gentille fille, et elle est très jolie aussi !  
>- Oui, mais j'aurai préféré y aller avec la plus jolie de toute, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.<br>- Euh... merci, dis-je embarrassée.  
>- Ne dis rien à Weasley, je n'ai pas envie de subir une de ses crises de jalousie.<br>- Je ne dirai rien, assurais-je.

Notre ronde terminée, on retourna dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs_. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Peter me posa pas mal de questions pour faire connaissance. Il voulait tout savoir, ce que j'aimais écouter comme musique, ma couleur préférée, mes passes-temps, il me faisait subir un véritable interrogatoire. Quand finalement je décidais de retourner dans mes appartements pour me coucher, il n'y avait personne. Avant de m'endormir je sentis deux bras musclés m'entourer la taille et quelqu'un déposer un baiser sur mon front. J'ouvris alors les yeux et vis Drago. _

- Pardon de t'avoir réveillé.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dormais pas encore.<br>- Ta ronde s'est bien passée ?  
>- Oui, très bien. Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fais toute la soirée ?<br>- Rien de spécial.

_Il s'allongea à mes cotés, et on passa une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de choses et d'autres avant que je m'endorme blottie contre lui, la tête sur son torse._

_TOC TOC TOC !_

_Par Merlin, qui pouvait bien venir si tôt le matin ? _

- Hermione ! Tu es réveillée ? Demanda une voix féminine.  
>- Oui, qu'y a-t-il Luna ?<br>- Ron est devant la porte, il demande à te voir. Je lui dis d'entrer ?  
>- Heu... dis-lui de patienter, j'arrive.<p>

_Drago et moi sautâmes hors du lit, et il partit s'habiller, tant que moi j'essayais de me coiffer et je prenais la première tenue qui me passait sous la main. _

- Hermione, il faut que tu le quittes.  
>- Oui je sais. Mais... juste le quitter, ou aussi lui dire pour nous deux ?<br>- C'est toi qui vois.  
>- Tu ne m'aides pas là, râlais-je, avec le sourire aux lèvres néanmoins.<p>

_Je sortis de ma chambre et vis Ron et Luna sur le canapé en train de parler. Ron se leva et s'approcha pour m'embrasser, mais je l'évitais. Luna sortit de la pièce pour nous laisser en tête-à-tête. Ron me regarda d'un air déçu, on s'assit sur le canapé et j'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Ron me coupa déjà dans mon élan._

- Laisses, pas la peine de te fatiguée, je sais que tu veux me quitter.  
>- Ron je... je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, mais ce n'est plus possible entre nous. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas notre amitié.<br>- C'est qui Hermione ? Me demanda-t-il les dents serrées et les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
>- C- Comment ça ?<br>- Je veux savoir pour qui tu me quittes. Je vois bien qu'en ce moment tu es plus souriante qu'avant, tu as l'air plus heureuse. Qui est-ce ?  
>- Mais...<br>- Hermione, n'essaies pas de trouver une excuse. Harry est du même avis que moi.  
>-Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ?<br>- Oui, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation.  
>- C'est... Avant de te révéler son nom je veux que tu saches que je l'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais lui non plus, alors ne gâches pas tout en te mettant dans tout tes états.<br>- D'accord ! Dit Ron qui commençait à l'impatienter.  
>- C'est Drago, dis-je le plus vite possible pour éviter de me dégonfler et d'inventer un copain inexistant.<br>- C'est une plaisanterie c'est ça ? Répond-moi HERMIONE ! Hurla Ron en se levant.  
>- Tu as promis de n...<br>- C'est Malefoy ! Je savais que tu allais me quitter, je m'y étais préparé, je m'étais fais à l'idée parce que je voyais que ça te rendait heureuse mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que c'était Malefoy l'origine de ton bonheur ! C'est un Serpentard ! Tu peux déborder d'amour pour lui qu'il ne changera quand même pas ! JAMAIS IL NE T'AIMERA !  
>Ses derniers mots m'avaient blessée plus que je ne le laissais paraître mais je me défendis de verser une seule larme.<p>

- Il a changé, répondis-je d'un ton parfaitement calme qui m'étonna moi-même.  
>- C'est impossible, c'est un Malefoy ! UNE SALE PETITE FOUINE ARROGANTE !<br>- Ron... dis-je d'un ton las.  
>- Tu me fais pitié Hermione. Penser qu'il a changé, non mais quand même...<br>- Il m'aime Ron. Il me l'a dit. Et ça tu ne pourra jamais rien y faire. Tu parles de choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il a changé, je le sais. TU le sais, sauf que tu refuses de l'admettre parce que tu es aveuglé par ta haine envers lui. Il ne t'as rien fais cette année, je me trompes ? A chaque fois, c'est toi qui le provoquais. Tu es vraiment stupide des fois ! D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à avoir changé. J'ai passé l'après avec lui et Blaise hier et...  
>- Tu as passé un après-midi avec des Serpentards ?<br>- Oui ! Et c'était vraiment un moment très agréable si tu veux tout savoir, Ronald ! M'emportais-je.  
>- Avec Harry, on avait imaginé toutes sortes d'hypothèses, on avait passé en revu tous les garçons de l'école, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ça tombe sur lui ! Cette petite ordure de Malefoy ! On ne l'avait même pas mis dans les « peu probable », on l'avait directement éliminé de tes copains potentiels. Tu es tombée bien bas.<p>

C'en était trop, je craquais, et des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues. Bientôt ma vision vu brouillée par ce flot incessant de larmes salées que je n'arrivais pas à stopper. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir en fracas et sentis deux bras m'entourer les épaules. Mais cette douce étreinte fut de courte durée, je pu distinguer le poing de Ron qui se dirigeait vers un point, un peu au-dessus de mon visage, puis il percuta quelque chose. Et les bras me lâchèrent. _Je me retournais pour voir si Drago allait bien. Ron ne l'avait pas raté._

- Drago, est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je, toujours en train de pleurer.  
>- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est sûrement pas un Weasley qui viendra à bout de moi, rigola-t-il.<br>- Tu ne m'aides pas là, lui redis-je.

- Et toi tu te répètes un peu, me dit-il en me souriant chaleureusement et en essuyant mes larmes avec son pouce.

_Ron, dégoûté, sortit de la salle en martelant le sol de ses pas rageurs, puis claqua la porte._

- Attends ! Ron ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Je t'en pris, dis-moi qu'on est toujours amis.  
>- Quitte-le dans ce cas !<br>- Ne me demande pas ça. Je ne peux pas. Je tiens beaucoup à vous deux, et je ne veux pas avoir à me séparer de Drago parce que tu ne l'aimes pas.  
>- Il te fera du mal !<br>- C'est pour sa que tu t'énerves ? Si ce n'est que ça, je te rassures, il ne m'en fera pas !  
>- Comment tu le sais ?<br>- Parce-que même si tu ne veux pas le croire. Je te le répète, IL-A-CHANGE !

_Silence._

- Comme je te l'ai dis hier, je veux seulement que tu dois heureuse, dit-il d'une voix calme après un moment de silence complet.  
><em>J'allai vers lui et l'enlaçais.<em>

- Merci. Je suis tellement rassurée que tu ne m'en veilles pas.

- ...

- Je dois y aller, si tu vois Ginny tu peux lui dire que je l'attends dans la Grande Salle ? Demandais-je à Drago.

- Oui.  
>- Hermione ne me demande pas d'être gentil avec lui, repris Ron;<br>- Très bien. 

**POV Drago **

_Hermione alla dans la salle de bain pour terminer de se préparer; Pendant ce temps de sortis de la salle commune pour rattraper Weasley qui tirait la tronche._

- Pas envie de verser une petite larme ? Attaquais-je.  
>- La ferme Malefoy !<br>- Tu sais, ta réaction m'a surprit, je pensais que tu allais te mettre à crier encore plus fort.  
>- Profite bien Malefoy ! Je ne lui en veux pas seulement parce que je sais qu'entre vous sa ne va pas durer.<br>- L'espoir fait vivre Weasley.  
>- Tu es un Malefoy ! Tu n'as aucune qualité, tu n'es qu'un ramassis de défauts.<br>- J'ai plein de qualités, et je suis beaucoup plus séduisant que toi.  
>- Redescend de ton petit nuage Malefoy ! Vous deux c'est voué à l'échec !<br>- Bon écoute Weasley. Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'aime Hermione ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui y changera quelque chose.  
>- Tu veux parier ?<br>- Me cherches pas ! C'est avec elle que je suis gentil. Pas avec toi.  
>- J'ai pas peur de toi.<br>- Tu devrais pourtant.

_On entendit des pas et je vis Potter et Ginny arriver._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy, me dit Potter, agressif.  
>- Demande à Weasley, on se revoit au match pour votre défaite ! Au faite Ginny, Hermione t'attend dans la Grande Salle.<br>- _Ginny_ ? Dirent Weasley et Potter d'une seule voix.  
>- Tu veux dire que tu étais au courant ! dit Weasley en se tournant vers sa sœur.<br>- Au courant de quoi ? dit Potter.  
>- Hermione sort avec Drago et je le savais. Ron, ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, mais à Hermione.<p>

_Je rigolais puis partis sans entendre la suite de leur conversation. Même si j'aimais Hermione, je détestais ses amis et je ne pourrais jamais comprendre pourquoi elle tient tant à eux. Je savais que Weasley préparait quelque chose. Il m'a presque fait des aveux tout à l'heure « vous deux c'est voué à l'échec », « […] je l'aime et tu n'y changera rien ! - Tu veux parier ? »._


	12. Le Quidditch

**Quidditch**

**POV Hermione **

Ginny arriva dans la Grande Salle où je l'attendais pour manger, nous irions ensemble au match de Quidditch. _Pendant le repas elle me raconta ce qui c'était passé avec Drago. Elle me dit que Harry ne l'avait pas trop mal pris ce qui me rassura un peu. Je partis seule vers les gradins puisque Ginny, Harry et Ron étaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ils allaient jouer contre les Serpentards. Drago et Blaise étaient dans leur équipe. Peter m'interpella alors que je m'asseyais._

- Hé Hermy attends ! Je peux t'appeler Hermy ?  
>- Heu... si tu veux.<p>

J'ai tout simplement _horreur _de ce surnom ridicule.  
>- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu n'es plus avec Ron ? Et tu sors avec Malefoy ?<br>- Comment le sais-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ce qu'on raconte » ? demandais-je méfiante.  
>- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai juste entendu Harry et Ron en parler, avoua-t-il.<br>- D'accord, dis-je soulagée. Pour l'instant personne ne le sait donc ne va pas le répéter à tout vents, d'accord ?  
>- Oui bien sur, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais au bal avec Malefoy. Tu va supporter quelle équipe ? Tu dois être assez partagée. Si tu soutiens une équipe, les autres risque de t'en vouloir et inversement.<br>- Je suis pour Gryffondor. Rouge et or restent mes couleurs malgré mes amis et mon petit-ami. Et toi ? Tu es Poufsouffle, qui choisis-tu ?  
>- Gryffondor, je peux m'asseoir et regarder avec toi ?<br>Je me poussais un peu sur le coté pour lui laisser de la place sans pour autant lui répondre. _Ça me fera un peu de compagnie. _

_Avant le début du match on discuta un peu, il était très drôle et me faisait beaucoup rire. J'avais vraiment besoin de relâcher un peu la pression. Le match commença enfin._

**POV Drago **

A peine entré dans le stade, je pu apercevoir With qui parlait à Hermione. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui adresse la parole, je connaissais le nombre de filles avec lesquelles il est sorti et aussi le nombre de couples qu'il a brisés pour obtenir les filles en question. Il n'en loupait pas une lui ! Dès que j'avais le dos tourné, il en profitais pour aborder Hermione. Je lui lançais un regard qui en disait long sur mes intentions si il osait la toucher, et apparemment il comprit le message car il parut moins sur de lui durant un court instant. Satisfait je me concentrais à nouveau sur l'équipe adverse qui faisait son entrée sur le terrain. Weasley essayait-il de me tuer en me regardant ? Il lançait littéralement des éclairs avec les yeux. Il essayait de me faire peur ? Amusant... Je vais lui faire croire que sa marche pour lui faire plaisir tient... Je fit semblant d'être déstabilisé. Il paru satisfait de lui-même. Ce n'est jamais bon de se surestimer Weasley, c'est comme ça qu'on commet des erreurs.  
><em>L'arbitre siffla et le match commença. Je repérais immédiatement le vif d'or, ainsi que St-Potter apparemment.<em>

- Bon chance Potter, tu vas en avoir besoin.  
>- Je suis meilleur attrapeur que toi Malefoy, et je vol mieux aussi, alors je ne m'inquiète pas une seconde de notre victoire.<br>- C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant, moi je vol sur les ailes de l'amour, alors tu n'as aucune chance. Sauf si tu triches bien sur.

Il étais abasourdit par ce que je venais de dire et ralentit un peu sa course. Parfait, exactement ce que j'espérais. _Je le dépassais vite, mais il avait reprit ses esprits et me suivait de très près. Alors que je tendais la main pour saisir la petite balle dorée, je reçu un cognard de plein fouet. Et vit Weasley rire pas très loin de là. Il veut jouer à ça ? Très bien, à mon tour dans ce cas. Je fis signe aux batteurs de mon équipe de se charger de Weasley. Le premier fit mouche, Weasley tomba de son balais. Mais il ne volait pas très haut, il n'était pas blessé. Maintenant que leur gardien était étalé par terre Gryffondor n'avait personne pour défendre ses buts ce qui facilité la tâche de Blaise qui en profita pour en marquer un bon nombre. Je n'aurai pas du relâcher mon attention, Potter se rapprochais du vif d'or. Je fonçais vers lui pour le pousser sur le coté mais un autre cognard passa tout près de mon visage, et Potter profita de ce moment pour attraper le vif d'or. Il passa devant moi pour me narguer et me dit que ce n'est pas la seule défaite qui m'attend. Maintenant c'est certain. Weasley prépare quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il fallait que je le découvre et au plus vite. Avant qu'il n'agisse je vais devoir mettre Hermione au courant, espérons qu'elle me croit. Je la vit courir vers Weasley et se diriger vers l'infirmerie avec Potter qui soutenait Weasley, toujours assommé. Je ne pourrai pas lui parler tout de suite._

**POV Hermione **

_Je n'avais pas vu le match, j'avais discuté avec Peter et Luna durant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas vu que Ron était tombé de son balais. Je courus vers lui._

- Ron est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout blanc.  
>- J'ai hyper mal au bras, je crois que je me le suis cassé.<br>- Comment es-tu tombé ?  
>- Tu n'as pas regardé le match ou quoi ? Demande à ton nouveau copain dans ce cas.<br>- Drago n'aurais jamais fait ça. Même si il te déteste, jamais il ne te ferai de mal par égare pour moi. Sauf si tu l'as provoqué biens sur.  
>- Non Hermione ! Je n'ai rien fait, il me déteste déjà assez. Pourquoi j'en aurai rajouté une couche ?<br>- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Je lui demanderai.

_Harry arriva et on emmena Ron à l'infirmerie. Une fois que l'infirmière s'est occupée de lui, nous poursuivîmes notre discutions._

- Tu sais Malefoy est un Serpentard, il n'a pas besoin de raison pour faire ce qu'il a fait.  
>- Ronald ! Il a mûrit.<br>- Ah oui et tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir participer à un autre match.  
>- Mais si, tu exagères.<br>- Le prochain match est dans deux jours Hermione ! Et c'est contre Poufsouffle, ça va être dur sans moi.

_A chaque fois que Gryffondor gagnait il prenait la grosse tête ! _

- Tu n'es pas indispensable Ron ! Il y a Cormac il est très bon lui aussi? n'est-ce pas Harry ?  
>- Euh... oui il est...<br>- Alors frangin, tu t'es encore fais remarqué aujourd'hui, dit Ginny en marchant nonchalamment vers les lit.  
>- Oui, je vais bien merci ma sœur chérie, j'ai juste le bras en miettes, dit-il, sarcastique.<br>- Ce n'est pas de chance que le cognard ai foncé sur toi, continua telle sans tenir compte de ce qu'avait dit Ron.  
>- C'est à cause de Malefoy, ce cognard ne doit rien au hasard !<br>- Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Attaquais-je à nouveau.  
>- Stop ! J'en ai marre de vos disputes ! Vous êtes amis depuis que vous avez 11 ans et vous vous disputez à cause de Malefoy, c'est ridicule, lâcha Harry énervé.<br>- Harry à raison ! Hermione tu demanderas à Drago sa version des faits.  
>- De toute manière je suis sur qu'il dira non ou qu'il te mentira, c'est un Malefoy, répliqua encore une fois Ron.<br>- Non, il me dira la vérité.  
>- Alors va donc chez ton Malefoy chéri et demande-lui !<br>- Ron ! S'énerva encore Harry.  
>- Je veux dire... Peux-tu aller voir ton cher et tendre pour lui demander son avis sur tout ceci, dit Ron en grinçant des dents.<br>- Bien sur Ronald. J'y vais de ce pas.

_Je sortis à grands pas de l'infirmerie. Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver Drago, il se tenait dans le couloir avec Blaise, dégoûtés d'avoir perdus._

- Drago, est-ce que c'est vrai ce que Ron m'a dit ?  
>- Il faudrait d'abord que je sache ce qu'il t'a dit.<br>- Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui a lancé ce cognard. Je leur ai dis que tu n'aurai pas fais ça...  
>- Hermione...<br>- Tu l'as fais ? Pourquoi ?  
>- Écoute avant de t'énerver, c'est lui qui ma lancé le cognard en premier, je n'ai fais que lui retourner l'appareil. En plus ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré mais un batteur de mon équipe. Je lui ai demandé, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.<br>- Vraiment alors pourquoi toi tu n'as rien ? Ron a le bras cassé !  
>- Je l'ai évité juste à temps. Et si je ne l'avais pas fais, j'aurai eu bien pire, je volais beaucoup plus vite et plus haut aussi. Après m'avoir lancé le cognard je l'ai vu rire comme un débile de l'autre coté du terrain, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il essai de me faire passer pour le méchant Hermione...<br>- Il aurait pu être gravement se blesser ! Moi qui t'ai défendu ! L'interrompis-je. J'étais sur que tu n'oserais jamais faire ça !  
>- Hermione je suis un Serpentard ! Ne sois pas surprise par chacune de mes action ! Tes amis me détestent et je leur rend bien tu préfère que je ne dise rien et me laisse faire quand ton débile de Weasley me lance un cognard ? C'est ridicule ! Et la prochaine fois que Weasley me fais ça, prépare un discours pour son enterrement, dit Drago furieux<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de me faire du mal. Il lut dans mes yeux qu'il m'avait blessé et essaya de m'enlacer mais je me dégageais. J'amorçais un geste pour partir quand il m'attrapa par le bras et me serra contre lui. Ah non, si il faisait ça je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Si en plus il commence à me dire mes mots doux je vais craquer.

_- Je t'aime trop pour te perdre à cause d'une stupide petite dispute. Je m'excuse, me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille._

_Tant pis ! Je craque. Il est impossible pour moi de lui en vouloir trop longtemps, et puis, il est si beau, et son torse si confortable, je pourrait y rester blottie toute la journée et toute la nuit..._

_- Moi aussi, murmurais-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour de sa taille._

- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione... Mais comprends-moi, ok ?  
>- Oui. Il va falloir que je retourne auprès de Ron, pour m'excuser et aussi pour entamer une autre dispute.<br>- Pourquoi donc ?  
>- Parce que je t'ai défendu alors que tu étais vraiment fautif. Et parce que Ron n'a cessé de me répéter que tu avais fais ça sans raison, et que, que tu sois un Serpentard devrai me suffire comme explication.<p>

_Je souris légèrement mais chaque dispute avec Ron me faisait du mal, Drago le savait, il me connaît assez pour ça._

- Hermione, tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi – à ce moment-là Blaise sorti de sa rêverie – je sais que tu n'aime pas te disputer avec tes amis.  
>- Non, ça ira, mais je te remercie.<br>- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question en fait. J'ai envie de voir dans quel état est Weasley, sourit Blaise.

Nous_ arrivâmes à l'infirmerie et je pu remarquer que Ginny et Harry n'étaient plus là. Les garçons se mirent à rire en voyant Ron._

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez-vous deux ? grogna Ron  
>- Te voir dans ce lit en trait de faire ton malheureux, dur de résister. Pourquoi elle est aussi blanche ta tête ? Tu t'es vu dans un miroir, on dirai un fantôme, se moqua Blaise.<br>- Hermione, enfin, pourquoi tu les as amenés ici ? Demanda Ron qui vira du blanc au rouge.  
>- Ils ont voulus m'accompagner, Ginny et Harry ne sont plus là ?<br>- Non Harry devait trouver Cormac et Ginny devait aller se changer. Alors Hermione qui avait raison ?  
>- Tu avais raison – il parut fier de lui - mais tu m'as quand même mentis. - il se renfrogna - tu ne m'avais pas assurer que c'était de sa faute ? Lui demandais-je en levant un sourcil et en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.<br>- Parce-que c'est vrai ! S'offusqua-t-il.  
>- Tu mens ! Tu lui as lancé un cognard en premier. Il n'a fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce !<br>- Et alors ? Il l'a évité, je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans tous tes ét...  
>- Heureusement pour toi que j'ai de bons réflexes, lâcha Drago, interrompant Ron par la même occasion.<br>- La ferme Malefoy ! C'est pas à toi que je parle.  
>- Je vous aime tous les deux et je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas mais, s'il vous plait faites un effort pour moi. Je ne vous demande pas d'être amis et d'arrêter de vous insulter, je sais que cela est impossible, mais essayer quand même de ne pas vous entre-tuer.<br>- Bien... dirent Drago et Ron d'une seule voix.  
>- Merci.<p>

Je me dirigeais vers Ron pour l'enlacer puis vers Drago pour l'embrasser. Lorsque je retirais mes lèvres des siennes, il mis sa main dans mon dos et m'attira à nouveau à lui pour m'embrasser à nouveau.  
>- Je suis là, vous vous rappelez ?<br>- Et on arrête d'être jaloux aussi, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? Rigola Drago.  
>- Alors Malefoy, c'est comment la défaite contre les Gryffondor ?<br>- Vous avez eu de la chance, c'est tout. Si je n'avais pas été distrait par ta magnifique chute, on aurai gagné, répliqua Drago.

Ron parut vexé.  
>- Oui, on est plus fort que vous, c'est tout.<br>- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de croire ça.

Ah vraiment, ils étaient impossible ces deux-là. Ils étaient vraiment trop drôle avec leur petite querelle. Ron me vit étouffer un rire. Drago, Blaise et Ron passèrent encore un bon moment à s'envoyer des insultes à la figure. Après un certain temps, Drago et Ron se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme et dirent:  
>- Hermione ,je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? En même temps.<br>- Moi d'abord Weasley, attaqua Drago.  
>- Hors de question Malefoy ! C'est moi d'abord.<p>

_Pendant qu'il se disputaient pour savoir lequel des deux pourrait me parler en premier, je sortis rejoindre Ginny pour le dîner._


	13. Un plan

**Plan**

**POV Ron **

_Avec Malefoy on était toujours en train de se crier dessus quand Zabini, qui s'était sans doute lassé de nous voir nous disputer, nous a annoncé qu'Hermione était partie depuis pas mal de temps. Mrs. Pomfresh accepta de me laisser partir, mais pas avant de m'avoir fait avaler une potion qui avait un goût atroce. Mais je ne pourrai pas jouer le match contre les Poufsouffle. Sauf si un miracle se produisait. En rentrant dans la salle commune, je me dirigeais vers Harry. _

- Salut Harry.

- Tu vas mieux on dirait ! Me lança Harry, enthousiaste.

- Oui, mais pas assez bien pour le prochain match.

- C'est pas grave, on trouvera quelqu'un pour te remplacer. Dis-moi plutôt qui avait raison ?  
>- Moi. Mais, enfin, je lui ai pas vraiment dis toute la vérité non plus... Alors elle s'est énervée contre moi.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu as omis de lui dire ?  
>- Que Malefoy m'a lancé un cognard, parce que je l'avais provoqué, en lui tirant dessus en premier, avouais-je peu fier de moi.<br>- Mais, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Me demanda Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.  
>- Je ne peux pas le voir ! Et en plus il ose me prendre ma petite-copine ! Hermione fait une très grosse erreur en lui faisant confiance, c'est un Serpentard et surtout un Malefoy ! Son père est mangemort ! Tu te rends compte ! Comment veux-tu que je reste tranquille quand je sais qu'il est en train de profiter de ma copine ?<br>- D'abord, ce n'est plus ta copine. Ensuite, peu importe ce que son père est ou était, peu importe la maison dans laquelle il est, et peu importe son nom, Hermione l'aime. Et si ne veux pas la perdre pour de bon, accepte-le.

Harry avait déballé ça d'un coup. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Il me fait la morale ?  
>- Harry, tu te souviens de ce dont je t'avais parlé, pour les séparer ? Tu es toujours contre ?<br>- Oui. Et même si je n'aime pas Malefoy, je dois avouer qu'ils sont bien ensemble, il rend Hermione heureuse par dessus le marché.  
>- NON !<p>

J'avais hurler ce « non » comme si ma vie en dépendait.  
>- C'est bon, calme-toi, écoute, je sais que Hermione s'est jetée dans la fosse aux serpents. Mais si comme tu le crois, elle a fait une erreur, laisse-la s'en rendre compte par elle-même.<br>- Malefoy est comme With, ils ont tous les deux des centaines de conquêtes ! Mais jamais il n'ont éprouver quoi que ce soit pour l'une d'entre elles. Du moment qu'elles ont du charme, ils ne se soucis pas du reste ! Il se sert d'elle ! Il est incapable d'éprouver de l'amour !  
>- Oui, je sais...<p>

- Et quand je la voie dans ses bras, j'ai envie de hurler ! Elle ne se rend compte de rien !  
>- Peut-être qu'il l'aime vraiment Ron.<br>- Harry. On parle de Malefoy là. MA-LE-FOY.  
>- Tu te répètes.<br>- Parce que j'ai raison ! Et je vous le prouverai, à toi et à Hermione.

_Je me levais et sortis de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour me diriger vers les cachots. __En route je tombais pile sur la personne à qui je voulais parler._

- Parkinson ! Je peux te parler ? Demandais-je. (Nda: Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurai peut-être mieux fais de garder l'identité de Pansy secrète, mais j'aurai fais une erreur quelque part au bout d'un moment...)  
>- Non, répondit-elle, catégorique.<br>- C'est à propos de Malefoy.

_Elle hésita quelques secondes puis finit par me prendre par le bras et m'entraîna dans un couloir désert. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire Weasley ? Pesta-t-elle.  
>- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable. Tu aimes encore Malefoy pas vrai ?<br>- En quoi ces choses-là te regardent-elles ?  
>- Il t'a quitté pour une autre fille.<p>

Cette phrase me garantit sa plus totale attention.  
>- Laquelle ? dit-elle énervée. Elle réfléchit deux secondes, me regarda puis reprit:<p>

- Attend je pense savoir de qui il s'agit ! Ne me dis pas que mon Drago sort avec cette sale Sang-De-Bourbe ?  
>- Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça !<br>- Comment est-t-il tombé aussi bas ? Continua Pansy, qui ne parlait plus que pour elle-même.  
>- Écoute Parkinson, maintenant ils sortent ensemble. Ce qui me déplaît au moins autant qu'à toi. Alors j'ai une idée.<br>- Toi ? Tu as une _idée_ ? Laisse-moi rire ! (mais comment tu te fou de sa gueule ! xD)  
>- Débrouille-toi pour amener Malefoy dans la couloir près de la bibliothèque. Quand tu m'entendra venir avec Hermione – je parlerai fort – tu embrassera Malefoy. Juste avant j'aurai parlé avec Hermione, pour la persuader que ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupons et qu'il ne l'aime pas. Elle me croira en vous voyant.<br>- Ton idée n'est pas très brillante. Ça pourrait capoter à tout moment. Mais comme je n'ai pas mieux, on peu essayer. (Nda: Elle en a pas beaucoup dans la cacahuète faut dire.)

_On discuta pendant plusieurs minutes de notre plan puis je retournai dans la Grande Salle. Harry y était déjà et discutait avec Malefoy. Le monde était contre moi ? Hermione n'était même pas avec eux. Alors pourquoi se parlaient-ils ? Quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur, Malefoy remercia Harry et partis, sans un mot, ni un regard de plus. _

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy te voulait ?  
>- Oh rien de spécial, dit précipitamment le Survivant.<br>- Hum... dis-je avec une grimace.  
>- Ron, je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Je crois qu'il a vraiment changé.<br>- Il le fait exprès ! Il essaies de se faire bien voir par toi, pour qu'Hermione n'aille pas voir ailleurs sur nos conseils.  
>- Ron, il aime vraiment Hermione. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Ne gâches pas tout.<br>- Il est sorti avec beaucoup de filles, moins que Peter certes, mais beaucoup de filles !  
>- Tais-toi, elle arrive, chuchota Harry du bout du lèvres juste avant qu'Hermione n'arrive.<p>

Avant même qu'elle ne s'assoie, je lui pris le bras et l'entrainais à part. _On alla donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. J'allais lui dire ce que je pensais mais elle m'interrompit._

- Si c'est à propos de Drago, je ne veux rein entendre.  
>- Mais il t'aime pas ! Il est égoïste et manipulateur. Pourquoi tu ne vois rien ?<br>- Arrête ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Tu n'en sais rien Ron. Tu entends ? Rien ! Tu es jaloux, c'est tout. Tu lui en veux parce que je t'ai quitté pour lui, et maintenant tu cherches à nous séparer pour je-ne-sais qu'elle raison. Mais je vais te dire une chose, si tu cherches à me récupérer ce n'est sûrement pas de cette manière que tu parviendra à tes fins. Je sais que ce que je viens de dire est égoïste et que je me flatte peut-être, tu as peut-être d'autres motivations, mais si jamais j'ai raison – et je ne doute pas que c'est le cas – je voulais simplement mettre les points sur les « i ». Tu n'assumes pas le fait qu'il me rend plus heureuse que toi. (Nda: Je sais que c'est un peu OOC mais on va dire qu'elle est très très énervée.)  
>- Il est sortit avec tellement de filles ! Il ne sort qu'avec les belles filles ! Tu... tu es belle Hermione, c'est pour ça qu'il...<br>- Et ce n'est pas non plus en me complimentant que tu vas te rattraper. Chaque jour qui passe où tu me parles de Drago pour essayer de me faire rompre, tu t'enfonces un peu plus. Il m'aime Ron. Au moins autant que je l'aime !  
>- MOI JE TE DIS QUE NON ! Tu veux souffrir ? Alors reste avec lui !<br>- Tu en veux à Drago pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commit, alors que toi tu l'a déjà fait, et pas qu'une seule fois.

_Un ange passe. __(Nda: Oui ! J'ai encore réussi à le caser celui-là =D )_

- Lavande ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Tu ne me parlais plus.  
>- Oui c'est vrai... Heureusement que toi tu n'as pas fait la même chose.<br>- Tu sais, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne te fais pas la tête, c'est parce que je sais que ça ne va pas durer.

_J'ai fais une gaffe là. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler. __(Nda: C'est qu'il a un tout p'tit cerveau hein ! ^^)_

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?  
>- Bah, oui quand tu verras que j'ai raison, tu reviendras vers moi, parce que Malefoy n'aime que lui. Il n'est pas amoureux de toi. Ouvre les yeux ! (Nda: Il lâche pas l'affaire dis donc...)<br>- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Ronald ! Et maintenant excuse moi mais je vais à la bibliothèque et toi pendant ce temps, médites un peu sur tout ce que je t'ai dis, et sors-toi de la tête que Drago et moi c'est perdu d'avance.  
>- Hermione attend s'il te plaît !<br>- Non Ron ! J'en ai marre ! En plus je ne veux pas dire de choses que je regretterais plus tard.  
>- Hermione je n'aime pas Malefoy ce n'est pas de ma faute, si ?<br>- Mais tu pourrais faire un effort en arrêtant de le critiquer et de l'insulter, surtout devant moi, car à chaque fois ça se termine comme ça entre nous deux: on se dispute !  
>- Oui mais on se réconcilie après.<br>- Un jour je ne te pardonnerai pas. Comprends-moi.  
>- Tu ne me demande que ça ! De comprendre ! Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre !<br>- Oh et puis laisse tomber !  
>- Explique toi ! Moi je ne suis pas un Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tous !<br>- Je vais à la bibliothèque pour me calmer.  
>- Hermione, tu me pardonnera dès que tu aura vu le vrai visage de Malefoy.<br>- C'est toi qui ne veux pas voir son vrai visage !  
>- Il est tout le contraire de ce que tu penses. Tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.<p>

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me contredire, mais finalement poussa un soupir et s'en alla._

_C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry arriva._

- Salut, dit-il.  
>- Salut, bougonnais-je.<br>- Hermione ?  
>- Peut-être.<br>- C'est de ta faute.  
>- Mais je devais la prévenir Harry !<br>- Malefoy n'est plus comme avant. Accepte-le. C'est tout. Quand tu l'aura accepté, tu sera moins malheureux et tu ne rendra plus ton entourage malheureux. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais: tu la rend malheureuse.

- ...

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, je me contentais de regarder l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraîner, sans pouvoir participer._  
>L'heure du dîner était arrivé et Ginny, Harry et moi nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle.<em>

- Hermione n'est pas là ? Demanda Ginny en voyant qu'elle n'était pas à notre place habituelle.  
>- Elle est à la bibliothèque...<br>- Vous vous êtes encore disputé à propos de Drago ? Supposa-t-elle.  
>- Oui je sais, pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, Harry m'a déjà fait la morale.<p>

Malefoy s'approcha de nous. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à serrer les poings, Harry me fit les gros yeux, signe qui voulait dire que je devais garder mon calme.

- Weasley ! Cria Malefoy.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondis-je sur le même ton.<p>

_Je n'eus pour toute réponse qu'un poing dans la figure. _  
>Harry n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher, et Malefoy m'avait sûrement cassé le nez, je sentais un liquide chaud couler sur mon visage: du sang. Puis, le trou noir. Je m'évanouis.<p> 


End file.
